Predator
by Emperor King93
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Waters.  Life is good for the Penguins and friends.  But as fate would have it, an even more evil villain comes along.  Who will survive?
1. Mind of a Killer

I watched and waited. My prey slept silently and securely. They had no idea of the danger they were in. I wonder if I can kill them all without waking any of them up. It would be difficult, but I am no stranger to a challenge, in fact I relish a good one. To the average person a whole pride of African Lions would be impossible to defeat alone, but not for me. So, here I am in Disney World. I'm here to kill the lions they have among their animals. I wonder if they'll shut down the entire safari ride. I creep closer to them. In the morning, there will be the same thing here that has been found at every other zoo I've visited. There will be gutted corpses of the zoo guard. The humans think that I'm one of them, probably satanic. But my people know better. They know that I'm an animal. They wanted to believe that I was wild at first, but they knew it wasn't so for my targeting of victims was too precise. I only go after the members of the zoo guard and their families. I occasionally kill a cop now and then but I prefer more highly trained individuals. I like to work hard for my meals. You see, I always eat those that I kill. I've already been labeled "The Lector Killer" after that silly human. Only recently have the bumbling police identified all these murders belong to me. Stupid. My targets are always randomly picked so they'll never catch me. I am simply the greatest.

The wind just changed. It's blowing my scent away from them. I go now. There are four cubs. They don't take very long so I kill them first. Three females and a male left. I leap onto the first female's face. She wakes long enough for me to put a silenced bullet right through her eye. It's a good, clean shot and goes through the other side. She lets out a soft groan but lions are very loud. The next one stirs ever so slightly. I don't hesitate to leap to her face but she wakes up sooner and jerks up. I manage to shoot her but it isn't fatal. She lets out a mighty roar of pain before I put her down. There goes the element of surprise. The two remaining lions see what I've done and charge ferociously. I go for the female first. I duck underneath her head and slice the muscles to her front legs with a couple of knives I pull out. She goes down and I go for the throat. Her blood is deliciously warm and splashes on the ground in big gouts. The alpha male is beyond infuriated.

Alpha Male: Murderer! You shall pay with your life!

He charges me and I pull out one of my favorite weapons. It's a knife with rope attached to it. I run to meet him and take careful aim. The knife pierces his heart and he falters. I climb onto his back and in his last moments of life, I remove my mask. I let him see my face right before I put a bullet through his brain. It's kind of a ritual now. I always let the most important person die with my face as the last thing they see, a secret they take to their graves. I put my mask back on and survey my works. I have no doubt that I'm crazy and that I'm doing evil. But I don't care, it's too much fun. I think for a moment on which body to start with and which parts to take from whom. I start with the cubs and take only the choicest cuts.

Morning rolls around and the police are investigating the grisly deaths.

Cop 1: It's the Lector Killer again, isn't it?

Cop 2: Yup, it's him. Bodies strung up and bits cut out of them. This guy ain't right.

I watched the insignificant policemen scurry about, no point in investigating what can't be solved. I looked at some papers and crossed the lions off the list. I checked who was next and smiled.

Me: Looks like I'm going to New York City.


	2. New Arrival

_One month after the events of "Deadly Waters"._

The sun's warmth was kind to the Central Park Zoo and bathed it in lovely light and warmth during the morning. On this nice morning, the penguins were having a delicious breakfast. The smell of fried fish, hash browns, and coffee permeated the air. It gave the penguins a very content feeling. Skipper was reading a newspaper when Marlene walked in. She hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Marlene: Good morning Skippy.

He smiled. He loved that little nickname that she had come up with.

Skipper: Good morning to you too Dollface.

She lightly giggled a little. He had called her that occasionally before they were dating but now it was more special. She sat down with them and got some breakfast. Rico lost his appetite a little bit every time the other three had their girls around. He just didn't understand all this lovey-dovey stuff. He had his doll and he was happy. He supposed he should be happy for the others but he still got sick to his stomach. And why did Marlene always have to come around for breakfast? Didn't she have her own food? Skipper had been reading a particular article in the paper with a serious face for the last few minutes. He put it down and sighed.

Marlene: What's the matter?

Skipper: Just more bad news.

Marlene: Well, what happened?

Skipper: There was another Zoo Guard massacre.

Marlene: I think I heard something about these things happening.

Skipper: But, I doubt too much. The authorities aren't too keen on releasing too many details. We're all baffled on what's going on. We've labeled him the Lector Killer.

Marlene: Like the guy in the movie?

Skipper: Yes.

Marlene: Why?

Skipper: Because… (He hesitates) Because he eats the victims he kills. At first we thought he was a wild animal. In fact we didn't even realize it was the work of a lone individual. The characteristics of the crime scenes all had similar characteristics. That and his victims made us realize that he was civilized. He only goes after the Zoo Guard.

Marlene was horrified at what she was hearing. She knew that some bad things had been happening but nothing this terrible. She also had another thought, one that terrified her deeply.

Marlene: If he only goes after the Zoo Guard, t-then is h-he gonna come after you?

The room grew quiet. It was something the penguins had indeed thought about. They had been training extra hard just in case. No one that had ever faced him had lived to tell about it. Well, that was known about at least. Skipper knew that if they indeed have to fight this guy, it wasn't guaranteed that all of them would make it. At least they had Private's eternal optimism to cheer them up.

Despite the heaviness in the room, Rico had perked up a little. He preferred talking about death and fighting than watching people act cutesy. He wasn't joyous though. He still thought what the killer was doing was horrendous and would love to be the one to punch his face in.

Skipper drew Marlene close and looked her in the eyes. He answered her question.

Skipper: Marlene, I won't lie to you. If I say something is classified then it's for your own protection. Other than that, I'll always tell you the truth. Yes, there is a possibility he might come after us. We've already considered this. But I don't want you to worry. We are the toughest. If this guy does come knocking, we'll take good care of him. We'll watch out for each other and I'll watch out for you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.

Marlene felt better and was able to continue the morning in a state of relative peace. When the zoo opened and all the patrons flowed in, she and the penguins performed with their usual grace. The visitors oohed and aahed at all of the spectacular tricks and performances. Like all good things, however, they must come to an end. Closing time came about and people filed out with new memories and souvenirs to share. The animals relaxed and enjoyed the evening.

Skipper and Marlene were going on a double date that night with Kowalski and Doris. The girls got to choose where they were going this time. They were going to see a lovely Broadway production of The Phantom of the Opera. All the animal seats were hidden in the rafters. Skipper didn't mind the play; he just didn't trust the guy wearing the mask.

Skipper: No normal person wears a mask all the time. I smell a conspiracy.

Marlene: Just be quiet and enjoy the play.

They walked back home through the park laughing and having a good time. Doris was able to move around on a little scooter that Kowalski had designed for her. He claimed it was a better one than Blowhole would ever have. In their merriment on the way home, they were unaware of a pair of eyes following them.

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Private and Rico were doing different things and having small snatches of conversation. Private was enjoying television and Rico was cleaning various weapons.

Private: When do you think that you'll evah get a real girl?

Rico just kind of shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about it.

Private: I really don't see why you don't have a girl. I mean, sure they can be difficult sometimes but it's worth it.

Rico: Meh

Private: Maybe you just need to find the right one. You'll know when you find her. You won't feel sick, it will be absolutely wonderful. And don't think it makes you any less manly. I've got a girlfriend and I'm just as much a man as you are.

At this statement Rico let out a little snort of laughter. He couldn't help himself.

Private: You think that's funny? Well come on then, I'll prove it. Let's spar, first one to five pins wins.

They got into their sparring positions and Rico chuckled. He supposed that he'd go easy on the little guy before beating him. It was only fair. But suddenly Private was moving. He was going faster than expected and caught Rico by surprise. He had him pinned relatively quickly. Rico got up and growled. All sense of fairness had left him. They sparred for a good hour. They weren't trying to hurt each other, but they used every trick in the book in the attempt of pinning the other. Rico had to admit, he didn't think that Private was this good. But he had to remember, Private idolized Skipper. It was only natural that some of his talent rubbed off on Private. In the end, Private won with a score of five to four. Both shook flippers, huffing and puffing. They continued their before actions as if nothing had happened.

It was night now as all the animals were preparing to go bed. The penguins had done their nightly routine and were just finishing up the final checks. Kowalski was at the periscope. He was getting ready to lock up for the night when he spotted someone.

Kowalski: Skipper!

Skipper: What is it man?

Kowalski: We have an unidentified stranger roaming the zoo.

Skipper: Well, let's go indentify him. Move out!

They went out to observe the stranger. They found him at the zoo map. He was a brown mongoose wearing a grey pinstripe suit. They also noted that he was carrying a lot of luggage. He was studying the map and talking to himself.

Skipper: Hello stranger.

The stranger turned around. They were able to observe him better. He was well built. They didn't sense anything threatening about him but kept their guard up.

Stranger: Can I help you?

Skipper: Yes you can. As part of the Zoo Guard, we would like to question your presence here at this hour. Just need some basic info.

Stranger: Very well, my name is Victor Kravyenko (krav-yenko). I am a businessman and I seek lodgings. I am carrying some rather touchy corporate information and don't trust public hotels. I was hoping to find someone amicable enough here.

Skipper noticed Victor's accent immediately. He had obviously lived in America for a while, but the Russian was still underlying his accent quite well.

Skipper: So, you were born in Russia correct?

Victor: I see my accent gives as much away about me as the suspicion in your voice does you. You are clearly a south polar through and through and therefore distrust me. But don't worry; I'm not communist if you're asking. Nor do I carry any hostility toward you because of where you were born.

Skipper: Alright, tell us a bit more about your company and the information you're carrying.

Victor: I would but its classified stuff.

Skipper couldn't help but smile a little. That was one of his favorite words.

Private: Perhaps he could stay with us. Those old storage rooms will do nicely.

Skipper thought for a moment, and then made a decision.

Skipper: Fine, he can stay with us.

Victor: Thank you comrade. Your generosity will be rewarded.

They showed Victor down to some of the old storage rooms and put out a bed and a couple pieces of furniture for him. He went to bed and bid the penguins a good night along with his thanks. They walked back in silence until Kowalski spoke.

Kowalski: You're usually not very trusting. Why do you trust him, especially with the stuff going on?

Skipper: Marlene has been getting me to be more trusting. But don't think I trust him completely. Lock all the doors and turn on all the alarms. Killers don't usually follow his pattern, all the same, no reason not to be suspicious. Even if he does have ulterior motives, I think we could handle him. Another thing; if he was trying to harm us, why hasn't he tried yet? He's had plenty of opportunities. I've spent a lot of my life around criminals and enemy soldiers. It would be nice to actually trust someone and have them tell the truth. No trickery, just honest goodness.

Kowalski: That's nice. (Yawns) I'm bushed, let's get to bed.

Skipper: Agreed.


	3. Dangerous Encounters

It was the next day and the penguin's day was completely normal, except for the presence of their house guest. They hadn't had a chance to mention him to anybody yet. Marlene would be the first since she came over in the mornings. She came in and stopped short when she saw him. Victor had insisted that he could find his own breakfast in town, no need to further intrude upon their hospitality. However, they had refused and said he was welcome to join. Skipper got up and walked over to Marlene.

Skipper: Good morning. Let me introduce you to Victor… um.

He was drawing a blank. He was embarrassed to admit he couldn't remember Victor's last name. Victor wasn't upset though. He got up and walked over. He extended his paw. They shook and like an old fashioned gentleman, he kissed her paw.

Victor: Kravyenko. Victor Kravyenko. Pleased to meet you. You must be the Marlene of whom they spoke.

He saw the slightly annoyed expression on Skipper's face and how his flipper was wrapped around Marlene's shoulders.

Victor: Oh, terribly sorry. I was just trying to be gentlemanly. I didn't mean to make you jealous Skipper.

Marlene: Oh don't worry! There's no problem being a good gentleman right Skipper?

Skipper: I suppose not.

Marlene: (Turns to Victor) So anyway, that's a nice accent you got there, from Europe right?

Victor: Technically Asia. I was born in a quaint little village in the Siberian part of Russia.

For the rest of breakfast conversation was plentiful and in good spirits. Victor was still a stranger, but he was a natural charmer. Everyone liked him, though Skipper had just one problem. Marlene was warming up to him a little too much. He managed to not let his jealousy show. After they finished eating, they parted ways. Victor went down to his temporary room to do some of his company's work. The penguins prepped for the soon to arrive visitors. Marlene was leaving to do the same thing but was stopped by Skipper.

Marlene: What is it Skipper?

Skipper: I don't know to really say this, but could you kind of stay away from Victor? You seemed sort of attracted to him.

Marlene: Aw, isn't that cute? You're jealous aren't you?

Skipper: No I'm not! I'm a professional and professionals don't get jealous.

Marlene: Yes you are. But I think it's cute. It means that you're concerned for me and that you want to keep me. Don't worry. He may be charming but you're still my dashing commando boyfriend.

She gave him a quick kiss and headed off to her habitat. Skipper thought that he was acting foolish. He and Marlene loved each other. She would never leave him. All through the day things were normal. The zoo's patrons roamed around and enjoyed the most popular attraction, the penguins. When they got a chance, Skipper and Marlene would glance at each other. He would smile and she would wink. Skipper let all thoughts of trouble abandon him.

Night seemed to come quickly. It just seemed to sweep unnaturally fast over the city. But no one sensed anything out of the ordinary. Marlene was getting ready for a peaceful night's sleep when she heard a sound outside her cave entrance. She walked out, wondering if it was Skipper. She got right outside but saw no one.

Marlene: Hello? Is anybody here?

She heard an impatient tapping to her above left. Sitting on the rock shaped structure in her habitat was a figure clad entirely in black. Because of this, she wasn't able to get a real good idea of what the figure looked like. But she knew who he was. She could tell by all the weapons on his body and by the aura of evil emanating from him. It was the killer.

Killer: Well it took you long enough. How are you this evening darling?

His voice was dark. It was silent yet loud. And it bore malice and smooth deadliness like she had never heard before. She was paralyzed. She couldn't react as he hopped down and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her. She finally regained her senses and stumbled back a few steps.

Killer: Why so afraid? I won't hurt you, probably. Come on, speak up now.

She continued to back up until she was teetering on the water's edge. He pulled out a large knife and held it between their faces as he leaned in close.

Killer: Boo.

She fell into the water and came back up screaming.

Marlene: Skipper! Somebody! Help!

Killer: Music to my ears.

She swam to her cage and climbed over the fence. She continued to scream. She crawled along in pure terror. By this time the penguins had heard her and had come rushing out. Skipper checked Marlene over to make sure she was alright.

Skipper: Are you alright? What happened?

She took several deep breaths and looked Skipper right in the eye.

Marlene: He's here.

Maybe it was the pure terror in her voice or the paranoia in his head but Skipper knew exactly who and what she spoke of. Death had come to their zoo.

Skipper: Boys, the killer is here. Get into box formation pronto. Marlene, get into the middle of us for safety. We'll escort you back to your habitat and look around. Keep your eyes peeled men and be careful.

The penguins cautiously entered Marlene's habitat. It seemed deserted. But Skipper knew all too well that looks could be deceiving.

Skipper: I think you should stay with us Marlene, at least until we catch this guy. Grab any personal items you need from your habitat. Rico, Private, stay with her and keep her safe. Kowalski, you're with me. We'll stand guard out front.

The other three penguins saluted and did as they were told. Rico, Private, and Marlene disappeared down into her habitat while Skipper and Kowalski stood out in front of the cave entrance.

Kowalski: You think maybe Marlene saw an impersonator and not the real killer?

Skipper: That's a nice thought but I doubt it.

Killer: And how right you are.

They snapped their heads in surprise to see the killer standing not too far off from them. He was cheeky enough to give them a little wave before jumping away. Skipper shouted for his men to pursue and they slid after him. Rico and Private were slow at first but caught up. They chased the killer all over the zoo through zigzags, flips over objects, leaping from place to place, and intricate patterns of sharp turns that led to the base of the clock tower. The killer leapt up and began climbing without breaking his stride. The penguins followed. They flipped over to the top preparing to fight. But they saw no one. They moved forward cautiously with their backs to one another. Suddenly, the killer sprang from the shadows. He attacked swiftly and separated them. They now surrounded him and proceeded to engage him in combat. He was quick and his martial arts skills were well developed. He fought them off and slipped away. They turned to see him standing with his back to the edge.

Killer: Well I've enjoyed this little test of your abilities. When I'm ready to kill you I will. What about a couple hours from now? That will give me enough time to plan out a good plan of attack.

With that said, he did a backward hop off the edge, waving at them the whole time. The penguins rushed over to edge but were cautious. Who knew what he could be planning? They looked over the edge and saw nothing. They got back to the ground and looked around. It appeared that he had indeed left for now. They slid towards home but didn't get very far before bumping into Victor.

Skipper: Victor! What are you doing out here so late?

Victor: I thought I heard noises and commotion so I decided to investigate.

Kowalski: You had better get back inside, there's a madman on the loose!

Victor: That can't be good.

Private: Not at all! It's the Lector Killer!

Victor: I heard about him in the news!

Skipper: Yes, yes that's all great everybody but let's get back to the HQ.

The penguins and Victor return to the penguin's habitat a few tense minutes later. They didn't let their guard down until they got inside. Marlene had already settled on a makeshift bed and looked up when they came in. She rushed over to Skipper and hugged him tightly; burying her face in his feathers and inhaling the scent that she had grown to love.

Marlene: I was worried about you.

Skipper: Don't worry, I'm right here.

Marlene: So what happened?

Kowalski: He got away.

Marlene: What's Victor doing with you?

Skipper: He decided to be mister hero and check out all the commotion.

Victor threw his hands up in a surrendering pose.

Victor: Ok, ok already. I didn't know that it could have killed me. Remember, I've got highly valuable business information. I just had to make sure that no one was trying to steal it. Should have known not to stay with y'all, you got some real crazy out there after you.

Skipper: If I could get over my paranoia and let you stay here then I think you can get over yours and trust us to keep you safe.

Victor: (Smiles a little) Fair enough.

They shake hands and Skipper turns to his team. I want everyone to rest if needed. The psycho said a couple of hours but I trust him about as much as I would do ballet with him.

Rico: (Grunts) That's not a lot.

Skipper: Private, take first watch at the periscope. As soon as the killer makes a move, we'll get him.

So for the next couple of hours the penguins simply waited. Nothing seemed to be happening, but little did they know that someone else was in danger.

King Julien was completely oblivious to the situation. All he cared about was his smoothie. So naturally he didn't see the figure watching him from the shadows. The killer slowly crept out. He was feeling puckish and Ring Tailed Lemurs weren't common in New York, yum, foreign food. Still completely clueless to the ever increasing danger behind him, Julien was busying himself by rummaging through a fruit bowl in search of a mango to complete the smoothie.

King Julien: Now where is that mango being?

He picked up an orange and tossed it over his shoulder. It hit the killer in the face and stunned him for a moment. He had to register that he was assaulted with fruit. He shook his head to clear it and continued to move forward, just to be hit with a kiwi that Julien had tossed aside. The killer caught the next fruit, which was a banana. He appeared behind Julien who had at last found his mango. The killer raised the banana. If that foolish lemur wasn't properly trained in defending himself against a foe armed with fresh fruit, he was in for a serious beat down.

Meanwhile, at the penguin's habitat, Private saw what was happening.

Private: Skippah! The killer is attacking Julien!

The penguins sped up their ladder and over the fences quicker than they ever had. They saw the killer posed to strike.

Skipper: Stop! You're coming with us!

The killer decided that since his cover was blown he should retreat. He threw the banana at them and jumped away. His aim was good. The yellow fruit cut through the air and hit Rico square between the eyes, causing him to collapse.

Rico: Ow.

He popped right back up and joined his team in sliding after the killer. They chased him over a more direct route. This time he wasn't leading them on, he was just trying to outrun them. He scampered over the zoo walls and into the park. The penguins went after him. Through the darkness it was hard to see him because of his black clothing. But they still managed to tail him. He zipped around a tree and the penguins arrived seconds later. But he had already disappeared. They didn't wait long though. He came from above and landed a few good hits on each of them. It was just enough to disorient them and let him slip away. The penguins continued their hot pursuit. But this time he had lost them for good. They went in the direction they had last seen him go and found a clue. There was a sewer grate that had been disturbed.

Skipper: Looks like he went down there.

Kowalski: Agreed. But the chances of finding him down there at this time of night without the proper equipment are very unlikely. Also, he might be setting a trap and expecting us to come. We should go when he's least expecting us to.

Rico: Uh-huh.

Skipper: Good idea. Let's head back to HQ. On the way back they discovered themselves in Victor's presence yet again. He was just as startled as they were.

Skipper: I'm starting to grow very suspicious of you. You always have a habit of turning up around this guy.

Victor: I've got nothing to do with him. I just wanted a pretzel. See?

He held up what was left over from his snacking on a giant pretzel. Skipper looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then he loosened up.

Skipper: Alright I believe you. Just don't let us catch you around him anymore.

Victor: I'll do my best to just stay inside from now on. Want some pretzel?

Rico and Private: Yum!


	4. Revelations in Shadow

The penguins were ready. They were going into the belly of the beast and had brought everything they needed in Rico's stomach. Grappling hooks, guns, knives flashlights, and everything else they could think of that they could possibly need. And they made sure that Victor was staying inside.

Private: Time to go Skipper?

Skipper: Yes.

The penguins were poised over the man-hole cover that they had discovered the night before. It was sealed shut this time.

Skipper: Alright Rico, give us something to get this man-hole off.

Rico coughed up a handheld detonator that had a radiation warning on the side.

Rico: Kaboom! Kaboom!

Skipper: You really should get rid of that.

Meanwhile, at a Russian Nuclear Missile Facility…

An alarm blares and lights flash. Computer screens indicate that one of the warheads has been activated.

Russian 1: What did you do?

Russian 2: I didn't do anything! I swear!

Russian 1: Well somebody turned the missile on!

Russian 2: Maybe it was a ghost. I'm starting to think that this place is haunted!

Russian 1: I'd call you crazy but something is up. Warheads don't just activate themselves twice in a month.

The alarms stop and everything goes quiet. The lights stop flashing and everything returns to normal.

Russian 2: They don't pay us enough.

Back in New York…

Rico swallows the detonator and coughs up a crowbar.

Skipper: Much better.

The penguins pry the cover open and slip into the darkness. Rico coughs up a flashlight for each of them. They each got a machine pistol as well.

Skipper: Look carefully men. The lair of the killer might not even be down here but it's the only clue we've got. Kowalski, have you looked over the blueprints?

Kowalski: Yes Skipper. We most likely want to head northeast. The sewers there are closer to tunnels than actual sewers. It's also close to a subway line. It would be an ideal base of operations.

Skipper: Let's go then. Move out.

The penguins headed in a northeast direction, keeping their eyes peeled. Soon they were in a tunnel close to the subway. They could hear them as they clattered along the tracks. They had thoroughly searched the area and Skipper was going to tell them to move on, when they heard a voice.

Killer: What are you doing down here naughty penguins? Didn't your mothers ever tell you to not stick your beak where it doesn't belong?

The killer was resting on a wall while he taunted them. The penguins formed a semi-circle around him.

Skipper: Don't move! We have you surrounded!

Killer: Oh you do now?

Moving at incredible speed, he dropped to the ground beneath their range of fire and shot out a knife with rope attached to it. It was aimed at Skipper, who barely managed to dodge it. The killer retracted the knife while jumping up and drew an assault rifle. He opened fire. The penguins dove for cover and returned fire. They both emptied their magazines and needed to reload. Instead of doing so, the killer slung his weapon and leapt at them. He engaged them in hand to hand combat and scattered them. He moved from penguin to penguin, moving so fast they had time enough to only block his blows. But soon enough they had him surrounded. He wasn't caught off guard, however. He tackled Rico while drawing a knife. Rico and the killer fell into a drainage pipe that Rico had been standing in front of. They slid down the pipe, each combatant trying to get the upper hand. The other penguins followed close behind. The pipe abruptly ended over a subway tunnel. The killer and Rico held on.

Killer: Sorry but I've got a train to catch.

He dropped as a subway train passed by and rolled onto the roof. The penguins follow him. They soon see him and reload their weapons. The killer had done the same thing and within seconds a hail fire of bullets permeated over the top of the train. Out of nowhere the train passed under a bit of the tunnel roof that was sagging dangerously close to the train roof. The killer leaned as far back as possible to pass under it while the penguins dropped to their bellies and slid toward him. Everyone leapt up at once and started swinging. The killer wasn't going to give up so easily. Using a grappling gun, he swung off the train and disappeared into a pipe. The penguins followed but took too long. He had lost them again.

Private: What do we do now?

Skipper: We keep looking.

The penguins soldiered on and continued their search for the criminal. They moved along a pipe for a while when they heard footsteps. From a hole in their pipe the penguins could see someone walking through a small tunnel, occasionally stopping to look at something in the mud as if the person were tracking something. When the person stood up the penguins saw who it was. It was Victor. The penguins felt as if suspicions that they didn't even know they had were confirmed. It would appear that Victor's true identity was revealed. He was the killer. It was the only reason he kept turning up around them. So with practiced precision, the penguins silently leapt from their hiding place and tackled Victor.

Victor: What the…?

Skipper: We're placing you under military arrest for countless murders. We know that you're the killer, it's the only explanation.

Victor: It would not be wise to make such accusations and attempt to arrest me.

Skipper: And why not?

Victor: Guess I'll have to come clean with you. I'm a cop.

There was a stunned silence that followed. That would explain everything if he could prove it.

Skipper: How do we know you're not lying?

Victor pulls out a badge and tosses it to Skipper. It reveals that he works for the FBI. (The animals have equivalents of about everything from the human world.) Skipper makes sure that it's authentic and tosses it back.

Victor: Well, technically I'm an agent but that's beside the point. I'm the head person on the Lector Killer case. I managed to predict that you would be his next targets. Looks like I was right. So I went undercover and came here. I didn't tell you because then you might give the killer a clue to my position through your actions. But I guess you know now.

Skipper: I guess I owe you an apology then.

Victor: You bet you do! You assaulted a federal agent! I could put you under arrest right now!

He glances at their shocked expressions and laughs.

Victor: I'm just kidding its all good.

Skipper: Your accent is a lot more American now.

Victor: Yeah, I know. But I can still bring out my motherland's accent quite well. Other accents too, all tools of the trade.

Kowalski: So are you going to try to take over the mission from us?

Victor: Nonsense, I could always use the extra help. But I do work better alone. I think we should split up and try to drive him where we want him to go.

Skipper: Well you've tracked him longer, so we'll go with your suggestion.

Victor un-holsters his favorite pistol equipped with a red dot sight and walks off while the penguins divided. Kowalski and Rico went one way while Private and Skipper went the other. The plan was to drive the killer straight to Victor, who would get him dead or alive. For close to an hour the penguins waddled and slid through the muck and mire. But they saw no sign of the killer. But they knew they wouldn't have to wait much longer for his arrival.

He came silently this time but they were ready. He attacked Rico and Kowalski first.

Victor: Still trying to beat me? Why do you continue to fight this losing battle?

He rushed Kowalski and delivered a series of punches then a spinning kick. He landed in front of Rico, who wore a devilish grin and carried a rocket launcher. The killer sprinted away and dove to the ground. He felt the air where he had just been explode with heat and fire. His skin felt hot from being close to the explosion. The killer leapt back up and dodged down a maze of tunnels. He came upon Skipper and Private, whom he attacked with lightning speed. He disappeared as quickly as he came. He went between the two teams several times. They got closer together as they boxed him in. They could talk to each other now but couldn't find them. The pipes were a maze that their voices echoed through.

Kowalski: Skipper! Can you read me?

Skipper: Loud and clear.

Kowalski: I believe he's toying with us. He's trying to find out our strengths and weaknesses before he attacks us head on.

Killer: You continue to get the right answer. But that really doesn't help you at all does it? I'll kill you all in the end anyway.

Appearing from the shadows, the killer slowly circled them. He lashed out a few more times before the darkness swallowed him up again. Kowalski and Private were starting to get kind of nervous.

Skipper: Don't be afraid Private, that's just what he wants. (Shouts) Why don't you fight like a man? Come out and show yourself coward!

His wish was granted as the killer came charging out of a side tunnel, rage in his eyes. He put much effort into his assault and gave Skipper a few blows to his face. He grabbed his flipper and twisted it behind his back.

Killer: Wish granted. And don't call me a coward, I get really pissed. As much stealth and deception as I use, I am still a man of honor.

The killer further twisted Skipper's flipper behind his back, eliciting a small grunt of pain. The killer lifted up baklava that masked his face, but in the darkness Skipper could not see the face. The killer's other hand pulled Skipper's head back, exposing his neck. Skipper knew what was going to happen. He was going to have his throat torn open and he was going to die in this dark, dirty, and dank place. It was terrifying. The killer lunged and Skipper felt hot breath on his feathers. But at the last second, Private slammed into the killer and knocked him into the other wall. Private helped Skipper up.

Skipper: Thanks Private.

Killer: Now I'm very, very angry.

From the way his voice was muffled, they could tell that his mask was back on.

Skipper: Private, let's bring this monster to justice.

Private: Aye aye Skipper.

They charged the Killer and forced him back. They were no longer afraid; they knew he could be beaten. The killer ran back and forth between the two groups of penguins but found the gap was closing. They moved forward, forcing him where they wanted him to go. The predator had become the prey. He was finally left with only one escape route. It was a pipe that led down to a small chamber. Waiting there was Victor. Skipper contacted him on a walkie-talkie.

Skipper: Are you in position? Over.

Victor: Copy that, I'm in position, over.

Skipper: He will be heading your way in about a minute, over.

Victor: Roger that, over and out.

The penguins continued to beat the killer towards the destined target. He wasn't giving up without a fight though. He frantically sought a way past them. But it was to no avail.

Skipper: What's the matter, scared?

Killer: I'm not afraid of you! I consider you all to be good opponents and I am testing your fighting styles. That way I can better formulate a plan to kill all of you. It's strategy, something you should know about Skipper.

Skipper: No excuses!

Eventually the penguins had the killer cornered. He was standing in front of the pipe they wanted him to go down. He dove down after only a moment's hesitation. The penguins reached the pipe entrance and listened. He would be encountering Victor any second now.

Victor: Freeze! You are under arrest!

They heard three gunshots. Then there was a large smacking sound followed by a thud, then two more gunshots. The penguins slid down the pipe and sprang into action. They saw Victor lying on his stomach, pointing his pistol down another pipe system.

Victor: He went that way! Don't let him get away!

The penguins ran down the indicated pipe and looked everywhere. But he was gone. He had left no trace and pulled another vanishing act. Victor had caught up to them.

Skipper: What happened back there?

Victor: He fell right into our ambush and I had him at gunpoint. I told him to stop but he didn't. He moved faster than I could pull the trigger on my pistol. I fired three shots, all misses, and he body checked me. I hit the ground with the wind knocked out of me and rolled over to see him running off. I fired two more shots. I'm sorry guys.

Skipper: It's alright. At least you're alive.

Kowalski: Should we head back to the HQ to reformulate our strategy.

Skipper: Affirmative. We should rest up, eat, and exchange knowledge. You probably have some helpful information Victor.

Victor: I'll tell you what I know.

The five then headed back to the penguin's habitat. They all just threw themselves down for the moment. Marlene sat in Skipper's lap.

Marlene: So what happened? Tell me everything.

The penguins related their latest adventure and how they had run into Victor. He told his side of the story on how he had snuck out after they left and followed them. Marlene was as surprised as the penguins were when she learned that Victor was an officer of the law. They continued their explanation of how they set a trap and how it fell through.

Victor: And that brings us to the present.

Marlene: So have you been watching us?

Victor: A little bit. I need to think like my perp in order to catch him.

Kowalski: An excellent strategy. Now if we can learn what you know about the killer, then we should be able to come up with a more effective strategy to capture him.

Victor: Preferably kill. Trust me, I've seen his work. He doesn't belong on this earth.

The Russian had crept back into his accent and he had put so much venom in his words that an eerie silence filled the room.

Marlene: That's nice and all but could you shower first? You all stink.

Private: I do suppose that we do smell rather rank after cavorting down in the sewers.

Rico: (Grunts) Yeah and I gotta wash off this green stuff I got under my flipper. I don't know what it is but it tastes like socks.

Skipper: Too much information soldier.

A couple hours later, after everyone had showered and grabbed a quick bite to eat, they gathered in Victor's room. He had taken the liberty of transforming a second storage room into an office space. It looked like something right out of a police headquarters. There was a dry erase board, stacks of files, and a bulletin board with photos tacked to it.

Victor: Here's what I know, and it isn't much. The Lector Killer's personal information is completely unknown. All we do know is that he's male. He has extensive skills in martial arts and weaponry of all kinds. He likes to toy with his victims sometimes and we usually find them hanging upside down. He guts them and takes the best cuts home to eat, just like a butcher. Other than that, we've got nothing.

Kowalski: It appears to me that we either need to gather more information or wait for him to attack us in order to get him.

Victor: I like the former option. If he moves around in the park a lot, maybe some of the other animals have seen him. If he has a particular route he travels every day, then we can set up an ambush. All five of us at once should be enough to take him down.

Skipper: I like that idea! We should split up across the park and interrogate everyone. It should be safe enough to go alone. I think the killer will avoid us for the rest of today. What do you think?

Victor: Sounds like a plan to me. You four try to be careful out there. I'll stay here and protect Marlene while going over my papers. I may discover something new. That's how I was lead here.

Skipper: Alright boys we're on an intelligence gathering mission. These are innocent civilians so don't be rough unless absolutely necessary. Let's go, I've got my freak on for recon!

The penguins flip up through the fishbowl opening and head out. Marlene turns to look at Victor. He appears confused.

Victor: What did he just say?

Marlene: It's just one of his cute little sayings.

Victor: Right, of course.

The penguins searched far and wide over central park to see if anyone had seen anything. They asked everyone, including Mother Duck and Archie. Mother Duck hadn't seen anything but Eggy offered his services to help. Private let him down gently. Archie didn't know anything either. Kowalski thought that he could have said so with a few less insults. But ever since the penguins stopped his string of theft and cons, they weren't on the best terms. Neither Rico nor Skipper had any luck either. Skipper was waddling home, wondering if there was anyone left to ask. It was sunset; people would be getting ready for bed. He could always talk to the nocturnal creatures. He looked towards a nearby tree. Was it worth a shot? It couldn't hurt. Skipper slid towards the base of the tree. He looked up to the hole in it and called for its occupant.

Skipper: Hey Fred! Fred!

No answer. Skipper sighed. That squirrel was really dumb. It was then he noticed the blood, highlighted in the sun's receding light, a thin trail leading from the rim of the hole to a little over halfway down. Skipper felt it. It was only partly dry; meaning whoever it had belonged to hadn't had it spilled to long ago.

Skipper: (Nervously) Fred?

There was still no answer. Skipper brought up his courage and climbed up. He stood on the edge of the entrance and peered in. He could just make something out in the fading light. Skipper realized that his shadow was blocking his view, so he stepped to the left. Fred had simple living arrangements, seeing as he was a simple squirrel. There was a bed and a table with two chairs. It was what was in a chair that was out of place. It was Fred, at least what was left of him. He had been terribly mutilated. There was a vertical slash from top to bottom on his torso, spilling his guts. He had multiple wounds from teeth and claws. Blood on the floor indicated a violent struggle. The blood that had leaked out the side was from an attack near there, Skipper could tell from the blood spatter. He noticed something even more disturbing. He noticed multiple paw prints from two different owners. If Fred's killer had got blood on himself, where were the tracks leading away? It meant the killer was still here. Skipper stood straight up. The last of the sunlight faded away and Skipper was in darkness. A growl came from a corner.

Killer: About time one of you got here. I got hungry and figured that one of you all would come here. I was right. I had me a little snack as you can see. Guess whose next?

Skipper was scared but kept his senses alert for the attack. The pounce was so quiet he didn't even hear it. Skipper was knocked to the floor with the killer on top of him. He flipped him over in an attempt to pin him. It was hard since he couldn't see the killer. He felt a sudden pain in his left shoulder. He was being bit. He forced the killer away and clutched his wound. He felt his blood flowing in small streams from the bite marks. He was attacked again and flung out of the tree. Skipper managed to hit the ground rolling. He had only one thought in his mind, run.

(Let's have some appropriate chase music, shall we?)

_All Nightmare Long by Metallica_

Skipper slid along as quickly as he could, he was injured and had to get to safety. He could feel his pursuer watching him, he could see glimpses of him, and he could hear evil laughter carried high on the wind. This wasn't going to be easy.

_One, two!_

_Luck runs out._

_Crawl from the wreckage one more time._

_Horrific memory twists the mind._

_Dark, rutted, cold, and hard to turn._

_Path of destruction, feel it burn!_

_Still-life, incarnation!_

_Still-life, infamy!_

_Hallucination, heresy!_

_Still you run, what's to come?_

_What's to be?_

_Cause we hunt you down without mercy!_

_Hunt you down all nightmare long!_

_Feel us breathe upon your face!_

_Feel us shift every move we trace!_

_Hunt you down without mercy!_

_Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah!_

_Luck runs out!_

_You crawl back in but your luck runs out!_

Skipper dodged behind a tree and peeked out. The killer was standing out there. Skipper quickly pulled back but peeked again. The killer was gone.

Killer: Boo.

Skipper jumped as he realized the killer was right next to him. But then he disappeared. It was a deadly game of cat and mouse.

_One, two!_

_Luck runs out._

_The light that is not light is here._

_To flush you out with your own fear._

_You hide, you hide but will be found._

_Release your grip without a sound._

_Still-life, immolation!_

_Still- life, infamy!_

_Hallucination, heresy!_

_Still you run, what's to come?_

_What's to be?_

_Cause we hunt you down without mercy!_

_Hunt you down all nightmare long!_

_Feel us breathe upon your face!_

_Feel us shift every move we trace!_

_Hunt you down without mercy!_

_Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah!_

_Luck runs out!_

_You crawl back in, but you luck runs out!_

_Mwah!_

_Guitar Solo 1_

There wasn't much left to go but the killer was making it difficult to get there. He would spring out at Skipper and attack him quickly, then be gone. Skipper was alone, injured, and being worn down by the killer's stealth strategies. He had given the killer the opportunity he was waiting for.

_One two three four!_

_Guitar Solo 2_

_Then you crawl back in! _

_Into your obsession!_

_Never to return!_

_This is your confession!_

_Hunt you down with without mercy!_

_Hunt you down all nightmare long!_

_Feel us breathe upon your face!_

_Feel us shift every move we trace!_

_Hunt you down without mercy!_

_Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah!_

_Luck runs out!_

_You crawl back in but your luck runs out!_

_Your luck runs out!_

Skipper made it to the zoo's gates and clambered over. He carefully got to the penguin habitat, making sure he wasn't being followed. After assuring himself of this, he dropped down the fishbowl entrance. The other penguins were already there and looked up at his entrance. They were shocked by his battered appearance. They helped him to sit down and treated his wounds while he told them what happened. He asked where everyone else was.

Private: Marlene's in her habitat getting a few things she didn't bring over and Victor is out patrolling.

Skipper: I'm going to go talk to Marlene.

Skipper went over to Marlene's habitat and called out her name when he reached the cave entrance. She walked over and a look of worry crossed her face.

Marlene: What happened?

Skipper: I went to talk to Fred but the killer attacked me after he murdered him, chased me back too. But I fended him off. He was no match for me.

Skipper put all the machismo he could muster in his voice to impress his girlfriend. Marlene smiled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a shadow tackled Skipper and pinned him to the ground.

Killer: Care to revise that statement? Now watch closely girlie, watch while I slit his throat.

But the killer was surprised when the other three penguins knocked him off.

Kowalski: Care to revise that statement?

Killer: You haven't won yet!

The killer threw down a small sphere that released a cloud of smoke. When it disappeared, the killer was gone. Kowalski picked up what was left of the sphere.

Kowalski: Maybe there's a clue somewhere here that can help us.

They heard footsteps approaching. They turned and saw Victor running up.

Victor: I thought I heard trouble.

Private: The killer was here but he's gone now.

Kowalski: But we have this!

He held out the sphere for Victor to examine. He studied it intently.

Victor: The killer didn't make this.

Skipper: How can you tell?

Victor: All craftsmen leave a mark that traces their handiwork back to them, it's like their signature. The killer does it as well but he does it without revealing very much. All we have to do is find out where this device originated from and that should put us on path to the killer.

After doing some research on a police information website, the heroes learn that the mark comes from an unknown minor criminal in Philadelphia, who is believed to supply larger criminals and syndicates.

Victor: Looks like we're going to Philadelphia.


	5. The Journey

Author's Note: I would like to point out that our heroes will be encountering some new characters in this chapter. They do not belong to me. Syron, Kitsune, Meg, Erin, Elisa, and Pepper belong to Wildgoose1. I am simply borrowing them. One of them, however, will become a permanent edition to my stories. So please give credit to Wildgoose1 or Kitsune will be sent after me and I prefer my head connected to the rest of me. Thank you.

The penguins and Victor spent the whole next day planning their trip. They started to become more comfortable with each other.

Victor: You know, I think I could call you guys friends soon.

Skipper: Well it's a heck of a bonding experience we got going on.

Victor: Yep. Nothing brings people together like hunting down a serial killer. Anyway, back to work. The killer will probably be monitoring us very closely. You would have to contact your superiors in order to get permission to leave your posts. If he gets wind of this he'll somehow manage to be one step ahead of us and set a trap.

Skipper: Are you suggesting under the radar operations?

Victor: Exactly. Can you handle it?

Skipper: Stealth and secrecy are our specialties. How do you think we got rid of that aquarium next to the zoo? Swept under the rug and no questions asked.

Victor: What happened to make you get rid of an aquarium?

Before Skipper could utter his catchphrase "classified", Private answered Victor's question.

Private: An assassination attempt was made against us.

Skipper: Private!

Private: Sorry.

Victor: Really? This one I have to hear.

Skipper: Well I suppose I can tell you now. One month ago, we were attacked by an unknown force using a genetically altered, Great White Shark.

Victor: Intense. And now you've got this guy after you. Talk about bad luck.

Kowalski: Pretty much. So, I've been studying the flight schedules and I think our best bet is with this plane. (Opens up a list of flight options) This particular Boeing 747 is leaving at 8:00 PM out of JFK International. It passes over Philadelphia. I believe parachuting in under the cover of darkness rather than landing will keep our operation more covert.

Victor: I agree.

Skipper: That sounds good to me. Now give me options.

Kowalski: I think the best course of action would be to stow away in the cargo hold. Then we would move into the maintenance tunnels and find the landing gear. We would then open the landing gear doors and parachute out. Upon arrival we make contact with the local zoo guard. We pretend like our mission is authorized.

Victor: And I'll make sure we don't stay long. I'll track down this supplier and get the info we need.

Skipper: Very good. Now what about our absence?

Kowalski: I've notified command that our communications will be out for several days due to maintenance. I've also upgraded the windup penguin robots to look more realistic.

Skipper: Excellent work. This should all go according to plan. But just in case, remember Murphy's Law: Anything that can go wrong will go wrong, so keep your guards up. Begin preparations while I tell Marlene when we leave.

The others began packing and setting up the necessary deceptive measures. Skipper slid over to Marlene's habitat just after the zoo closed.

Skipper: Hey beautiful.

Marlene: Hello handsome.

He pulls her close and kisses her.

Skipper: Just thought that I'd let you know that we'll be leaving tomorrow morning around eight.

Marlene: I better be ready to go by then.

Skipper: What do you mean? You're not going.

Marlene: Wait, what?

Skipper: I said you're not going with us.

Marlene: But why not?

Skipper: We can cover our absences but not yours. Plus, the killer is after us, not you. We may leave stealthily, but he'll find us. And I don't want you around when he does. I will feel better knowing you're safe and sound here.

Marlene: But I feel safe with you. I don't want to be stuck here scared that that monster might come after me. And I wouldn't be able to stop from worrying every night that something happened to you.

Skipper: Don't worry; both of us will be fine.

Marlene: You don't sound very convincing!

Skipper: Well excuse me! I have a lot on my mind!

The tension had visibly risen in both the air and in their voices. This was a fight that wasn't going to end well.

Marlene: Of all the things on your mind, I don't think I'm one of them! Don't you care for me?

Skipper: Of course I do. It's just that the current mission is very important and takes up a lot of my time. And you know what? I'd pay more attention if you didn't complain all the time!

Marlene: I'll admit I complain and nag a little on your paranoia, but that was just a little rude! Don't you think?

Skipper: Life is like that! If you're too naïve to recognize that life isn't a smooth ride, then you've got another thing coming.

Marlene: Like what? Having my boyfriend not want me?

Skipper: Me not want you? You're the one hanging all over Victor and his fancy foreign accent! It's not even Spanish! I think that's a little loose!

Skipper realized his mistake as soon as it left his mouth and tried to apologize but it was too late. His accusing insults had hurt her deep.

Marlene: Fine. If that's the way you want it. We're over. This mission has changed you.

Skipper felt like his heart imploded. Marlene had just broken up with him. With what dignity he had left, he waddled back to his habitat. The first thing he did when he got there was to make him a big mug of black coffee. He stuck a sardine in it and gulped it down. His friends noticed his morose coffee consumption and decided to investigate.

Kowalski: What's the matter Skipper?

Skipper: I don't want to talk about it.

Private: Come on, you can tell us.

Skipper: I'd rather not young Private.

Just then, Marlene dropped down through the fishbowl entrance. She and Skipper exchanged cold glances before she turned to Kowalski.

Marlene: Kowalski, I would like to come on the trip that you all are planning.

Kowalski: Well I'm only second in command. It's not up to me.

Skipper: She can come if she wants. It doesn't matter to me. Just make sure no one notices her absence.

Skipper walks off while the others look after him in mild surprise for his outburst. The room seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Private: Kowalski, I think they broke up.

Kowalski: The current emotional state they share indicates a ninety six percent chance of that possibility.

Private: What's the other four percent?

Kowalski: Dr. Blowhole hacked a government satellite and beamed thoughts of Twilight movies, books, and merchandise, and all around craze into their heads. I can think of nothing else as depressing except for perhaps a failed microbial experiment involving years of wasted time, funds, and a side effect of terrible mutants roaming their former homes and terrorizing the populace. Tanzania still hasn't forgiven me for that one.

Private: Right, sorry I asked.

Victor watched all this with a feeling of awkwardness. He decided to quietly excuse himself and climbed the ladder out to the surface. Marlene followed him. She found him watching the sunset. She walked up next to him.

Victor: Beautiful, isn't it?

Marlene: Yeah.

An awkward silence fell between them. Victor could tell she was attracted to him but wasn't sure what to do about it. Sure Marlene was a beautiful otter, but he thought that Skipper and Marlene had a good thing going. So he decided to wade through the awkwardness and address the issue head on.

Victor: You shouldn't be so hard on Skipper.

Marlene: I just don't feel like he cares about me anymore.

Victor: It's this case that we're working on. I've never had to put so much of my life into it. I've become very solitary, only working with fellow agents involved in the case. The same thing is happened to Skipper. Finding this guy takes a lot of work and he doesn't have a lot of time for anything else. Also, it's for you protection. The killer has hunted down people close to his victims, just to torture them. It's better to work with fewer connections. But it'll be better after it's all over.

Marlene: But I miss my old Skipper. And I want to feel safe. He just isn't giving me a sense of security anymore. But I feel safe around you.

Marlene moves close to Victor and presses herself into his side. She wraps her arms around him and he sighs. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to be with her for a little bit. He gently puts his arm around her shoulders.

Victor: So, what now?

Marlene: Just hold me.

From the fishbowl entrance, the penguins looked at the scene before them.

Kowalski: Don't do anything brash Skipper. Jealousy leads people to do stupid things.

Skipper: (Barely suppressing jealousy) I'm not jealous.

Kowalski: Ok, anger leads people to do stupid things.

Skipper: (Barely suppressing anger) I'm not angry either.

Kowalski: Would it help if Rico coughed up a punching bag and we put Victor's face on it?

Skipper: Very much so.

Late next evening, six forms quietly slipped through the darkness and onto the tarmac of an airport. Before leaving the zoo, they had made sure to cover their absences well. In record time, Kowalski had made a robot otter to replace Marlene. Kowalski and Private had told Doris and Cupid that they were working on a top secret project and were not to be bothered. They had hidden their tracks well but Victor believed the killer would still be able to follow them. That's why Victor was wearing his combat suit. He said he never went on a mission without it. It was bulletproof, durable, and could carry all his things. The penguins had Rico and the contents of his stomach so they were content. The only part that didn't go smoothly was their immediate leaving of the zoo. As they stepped out, Marlene shuddered a bit and then regained her composure. It was explained to Victor about Marlene's tendency to go wild out of the zoo.

Victor: So let me get this straight. You were born in captivity and didn't know the outside world. And when exposed to it you go primal unless you are of sound state of mind and can control yourself.

Marlene: Pretty much.

Victor: (Not comforted) Great.

Other than that minor disturbance, they made it across town to the airport without a problem. They currently stood on a small roadway.

Victor: Alright, let's do this.

Skipper: Rico, you know what to do.

Rico: Uh-huh.

Rico coughs up a nail and places it on a precise location marked by Kowalski. Then they hide. Soon after, a baggage truck rolls along. One of its wheels hits the nail and pops.

Skipper: Direct hit.

The driver gets out and looks at the damage. He radios for a maintenance crew. While the truck is repaired, the penguins and co. slip into the luggage and zip themselves into a nice suitcase.

Victor: Travel in its highest quality.

Before long, they feel a jolt signifying that the truck is up and running. Soon they reach the plane and feel themselves being loaded aboard. They hear the door shut as the last of the luggage is stowed. The group climbs out.

Skipper: Kowalski, what is our ETA on Philadelphia?

Kowalski: Approximately one hour Skipper.

Skipper: Good. Everyone rest if needed.

Victor plops down and lies back against a soft bag. Marlene cuddles up next to him and starts to snooze. Victor offers an apologetic look to Skipper and decides to start a conversation.

Victor: So anyway, I want to hear about this assassination attempt against you.

Skipper and the rest of the penguins sat down and got comfortable. Private passes out some Peanut Butter Winkies he brought along.

Skipper: Very well. One month ago, we celebrated an annual event of ours that celebrated the beginning of summer. An aquarium had recently been built next door. We had our party there. During the festivities, we were attacked by a Great White Shark that killed multiple animals. We hunted it down in a submarine and stumbled upon a group of individuals who stated that apparently it was their job to kill us. We didn't get any more vital info from them but we killed the shark and got rid of the aquarium about a week later. We've been trying to find out who hired them ever since, but no luck.

Victor: That's quite the story you've got there. Tell you what; I'll do what I can to help you with that when I'm done with the killer.

Skipper: I think we can handle it by ourselves, but thanks for the offer.

Private: Why don't we hear some of your stories now?

Victor: Can do. How does a little background history sound? Good? Alrighty then. I left Russia at a young age and traveled around Asia for a year. I was hell bent on training myself to become a great warrior. I received martial arts training in China and studied in multiple universities in Europe and America. Mostly they were courses mailed to me and I would complete them along with the martial arts training in the dojo where I lived. It was hard work but it paid off. I found my calling as an FBI Agent after years of work in the Special Forces.

Private: That's impressive. But what made you leave Russia? You seem very motivated at combating evil.

Victor: It's a very personal story. However, I trust you and shall relate it to you all.

Unbeknownst to them, Marlene had been awake the whole time and listening very intently. She sucked in her breath in anticipation to hearing the story, thus alerting everyone to the fact that she was awake. Victor turned his head and looked down at her. He smiled and she returned it.

Victor: Look who's awake.

She just sat up and said nothing. Victor resumed story mode. The particular tale that he was about to unfold weighed heavy on his heart. Everyone could feel it.

Victor: I was born in a small village in Siberia. It was still the U.S.S.R. then, man I feel old. Anyway, I lived there for ten years. All was well until that fateful day. A band of raiders showed up at our village and demanded valuables. We refused and they attacked. There were more able men in our village than they had with them. Some of our men had even fought in the Great War and beaten the Nazis back. But alas, they were not as well equipped or trained as the raiders. My father was killed in the defense and my mother… my mother was executed in front of me by their leader. I attacked him in a great rage but I was a mere ten year old. He just pushed me away and laughed. I left a few weeks later, determined to find justice in the world.

Kowalski: Remind me to never think that you're not a complex person.

Victor: Yep, I've got issues.

Conversation passed back and forth between them as the hour went by. Soon enough it was just ten minutes before it was time to drop. The group huddled around a small door leading to the maintenance shafts. Rico unscrewed it with a screwdriver he coughed up and re-ingested. They slunk through the corridors until they reached the landing gear. Rico was called on again for another task. He coughed up a welding kit and cut open a small control panel. Kowalski started messing with the wires. After a couple of minutes, the doors concealing the landing gear opened. Wind rushed in and blew past them. Looking down past the gear they could see Philadelphia just coming into view.

Marlene: I just realized that I'm scared of jumping out of planes!

Victor: Don't worry! This is a lot safer jump than if you were to jump out of a helicopter.

Marlene: Why's that?

Victor: Number of reasons. Planes go higher and give you more time to think before you land. It gives you more time to guide to your chosen landing point. Helicopters are a lot closer to the ground so you got a lot less reaction time.

Skipper: You can also do a lot more aerial tricks. Like parachute chicken for example.

Victor: Do I hear a challenge?

Skipper: Only if you're man enough to accept it.

Kowalski: If we're going to jump we need to start going soon.

Victor: Let's get it on!

Parachutes are passed out and strapped on. Marlene notices that Skipper and Victor are looking at each other with what could only be described as their game faces. Kowalski leaned in to talk to her.

Kowalski: Looks like you're the lady of the hour. You've got to guys fighting over you.

Marlene: I'm sorry but I don't understand.

Kowalski: Didn't you hear? They're going to play parachute chicken.

Marlene: What's that?

Private: It's like regular chicken but with parachutes. They both dive at the same time and the one who goes longest without pulling their chute wins. Rico holds the current record. He's a real maniac.

Marlene: That sounds dangerous. And why would they be doing it for me?

Kowalski: It's quite scientific. Skipper was in a relationship with you up until recently. The fact that you are with Victor triggers his basic animal instincts. Another male has invaded his territory and stolen his female. Thus he must challenge the other male for dominance. Just like on Animal Planet.

Marlene: So in other words he's jealous.

Kowalski: Well if you want to call it that, then yeah.

Victor: I warn you Skipper, I've had to do a lot of intense parachuting with the Special Forces. And you see this combat suit that I'm wearing? It can take a lot. I can hit the ground harder than I should and it'll keep me going just fine.

Skipper: That's nice, but don't forget my skills either. Me and my team are highly trained and can do anything you can do better.

Victor: Very well, may the best mammal win.

Kowalski: We are over target! Begin jumping!

Skipper and Victor shared a smirk before just falling out of the plane. The others crowded around the edge and tried to coax Marlene off.

Kowalski: We don't have much time! We have to go now!

Rico rolled his eyes and sighed. This was getting nowhere. He calmly pushed a screaming Marlene out of the plane.

Private: Oh dear.

The rest of the penguins jumped out and dove to Marlene just as she pulled her cord and opened the parachute. The others followed suite and guided themselves to be level with Marlene. She fixed Rico with a death glare.

Marlene: I am going to kill you.

Rico: (Chuckles and grunts) Sorry. Only thing I could think of.

Marlene: Of course it was. Where are Skipper and Victor?

Kowalski: Down there!

He points to the two still in free fall. They are still in a headfirst diving position, hurtling towards the earth below. They change positions and face the ground with the whole front of their bodies. They continue like this for another couple of seconds while slightly decelerating, using their arms to guide them. They are coming dangerously close to the point of no return. If they didn't pull their chutes before this height, they wouldn't have enough time to slow down. Depending on when they pulled, they could have injuries ranging from broken bones to death. Skipper looked at Victor. There was a mad gleam in his eye.

Skipper: Don't do it!

Unable to continue, skipper released his parachute and began slowing. Victor kept plummeting. A second later, he pulled his cord and out popped his parachute. He was slowing down but was coming in dangerously fast towards the ground.

Private: He's not slowing down fast enough!

Kowalski: (Whips out his abacus) By my calculations, he is gonna be in serious pain.

The zoo is coming into sight and all angle themselves toward it. Victor aims himself for a straight path that ends with a turn to the left and right but a solid wall dead ahead. The others watch anxiously as he approaches the ground. Right before he hit the ground, he released his parachute. He hit the ground hard but in a rolling maneuver. He did this and quickly lost speed and momentum. When he got the wall he jumped out of the roll and hit the wall feet first and did a back flip off of it. He bowed and held his arms up as if expecting applause. Skipper had to give him some credit. He was bold.

Suddenly, Victor was lit up by two spotlights and was surrounded by unknown figures. The group's leader spoke, apparently female.

Leader: Drop to your knees and put your hands behind our head! We will use deadly force!

Victor had pulled out his badge and was pointing it out towards the ones surrounding him. His other paw was on his holstered pistol.

Victor: Stand down! I am a federal agent on official government business!

There was a tense standoff. Skipper hit the ground and went to his stomach and detached the parachute at the same time. He slid over to the figures. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were other penguins. He approached the leader.

Skipper: Hold on there sister! We mean you no harm.

Leader: And just who are you?

Skipper: I'm Skipper, commanding officer of the Central Park Zoo Guard.

Leader: I'm Syron, same position here. But how can I trust you?

Skipper: I could say the same to you.

Syron: Very well, authenticate your identity. Meg, get over here.

Another penguin steps forward and pulls out a codebook which she hands to Syron.

Syron: If I said to you iceberg twelve twenty…

Skipper: I would say tropic thirty forty two.

Syron: Okay you're clear.

Skipper: Good. Now it's your turn. If I said to you china men eighteen forty nine…

Syron: I would reply Franco seventeen sixteen.

Rico checks a codebook he coughed up and gives Skipper an affirmative nod.

Skipper: Looks like you're all good.

Syron: Sorry for the misunderstanding. Let me introduce my team. (Four more penguins step forward to make six. They are all female) This is Meg and Elisa, my medical officers.

Meg: How's it going?

Elisa: Hey there boys.

Syron: My tactical advisor, Pepper.

Pepper: Present and reporting for duty.

Syron: My mechanic and logistics expert, Erin.

Erin: Pleasure to meet you.

Syron: And my weapons and combat specialist, Kitsune.

Kitsune says nothing but bows instead.

Skipper: Right then, allow me to introduce my team. Kowalski, my scientific advisor and strategist.

Kowalski: It's nice to meet you all.

Skipper: Rico, my weapons specialist and demolitions expert.

Rico: Heya howyadoin?

Skipper: And Private, support man and flexible specialist.

Private: It's a pleasure.

Skipper: We're the best there is.

Syron: Not in Philly you aren't

Victor had stood somewhat unnoticed by the penguins during their introductions.

Syron: So I take it that the weasel is with you?

Victor: Mongoose. I'm a mongoose.

Syron: Whatever. So what's your business in our city?

Skipper: That is highly classified information and I would prefer to have it discussed in a secure location.

Syron: Fair enough. Hop in our car and we'll head back to HQ.

Everyone piles into a modified toy car larger than the one Skipper has.

Skipper: This is almost as good as our car.

Syron: I'd say it's better. With what Erin's done to this thing, I wouldn't be surprised if it flew.

Erin: It's a work in progress.

Victor: I can always appreciate a good car. How fast can this thing go?

Erin: (Devilish smirk) Can I show them?

Syron: Go right ahead.

Erin: You better strap in.

Before Skipper could make a smart comment about how he wouldn't have to, he was cut off by the car speeding off like a bullet. Victor let out a whoop of joy as they went around a curve hard and almost tipped over. Skipper almost fell out.

Skipper: Dear General Patton! Watch those curves woman!


	6. It's Always Dangerous in Philadelphia

Inside the HQ of the female penguins, everyone was either sitting or standing in the most comfortable place they could find in order to hear each parties' briefing.

Syron: So tell me, what's brought you boys all the way from New York?

Skipper: We are attempting to track down an individual that has ties with a murderer we are attempting to catch.

Syron: Is that all you know?

Skipper: Any further information is classified and I would only spill the beans if Victor gave me permission. He's the main guy working the mystery.

Victor: He speaks the truth. We are carrying some very sensitive information and I don't want you all to get mixed up in it. It's very dangerous business.

Up until then, Kitsune had been sitting on her bunk measuring the balance of a penguin sized katana. She ingested it like Rico and walked over to the females, to whom she made a series of gestures.

Kowalski: I've never seen that type of sign language before.

Victor: Me neither. It had some recognizable elements but it was mostly new to me.

Pepper: That's because it's her language. It's her personalized style of communication and we understand it because we know her.

Meg: And she said that she can handle any kind of peril you may encounter. I believe her.

Private: Might I ask what's wrong with her?

At this Kitsune makes a few more signs, turns her back to them, and stomps her foot.

Syron: She says that she is offended that you speak about her and not to her.

Erin: And if you're wondering, she isn't deaf; she can hear you just fine. She's mute. And the story behind that is a bit of classified info that I won't disclose without her permission.

Victor: I apologize. Allow me to speak directly to you, Kitsune. I would rather you not join in this hunt because I don't want anyone else's lives endangered. I am sure you have good combat skill but not to the level required.

Kitsune studies Victor as if she is judging something about him.

Syron: Kitsune, I know you feel it's your duty to protect your honor but please, just don't kill him.

Kitsune signs to Syron, who interpret them. The newcomers are left in the dark.

Syron: Victor, I think you better duck.

Skipper: Why would he need to…?

Before Skipper could complete the sentence, Kitsune coughed up five throwing stars and flung them at Victor with lightning speed. Victor was fast and dodged all but two. One embedded itself in his shoulder while he caught the other with excellent skill.

Private: Are you all right?

Victor: Just fine. (Turns to Kitsune) Did you know my suit was stab proof or did you just guess?

Syron: She had a hunch.

Victor rips the one throwing star out and tosses it back with the other one he caught to Kitsune, who has already collected the other three.

Skipper: What was that? I call for a court martial! She just assaulted one of my people!

Pepper: Listen, Kitsune is very traditional and felt like her honor was partially insulted when Victor commented about her fighting skill. She had to prove herself. And though this sounds rude, she won't mind me saying it though, she's crazy. She has a lot of emotional scars that I won't speak of.

Skipper: So she's a psycho? What kind of organization are you running here with this loose cannon on your team? I think you ought to hand out some serious disciplinary action to that crazy! She could have killed him!

Kitsune was starting to become visibly upset and was shaking a little. Pepper quickly got up from her seat and put her flipper over Skipper's beak.

Pepper: You don't want to make her angry, trust me. That girl could kill you faster than you could think.

Victor: At least be thankful that this particular loony isn't trying to kill us. And besides she couldn't have killed me. I've survived long enough tracking "You know who."

Skipper: That is true.

Meg: You still haven't told us the name or alias of the murderer.

Victor: I don't plan to.

Meg: Oh my gosh, Elisa! I can't believe we forgot!

Elisa: You're right!

Victor: About what?

Elisa: You need medical attention!

Victor: I do?

Elisa: Yeah, I mean after such a hard landing and that throwing star to the shoulder, you should probably be examined.

Victor: I'm fine, I assure you.

His pleas rang on deaf ears as he was dragged over to an empty chair.

Meg: Hmmm. I think we should remove the shirt to complete a better examination.

Elisa: I agree.

Victor: I don't.

Meg: Too bad. Who's the doctor here?

Skipper: (Turns to his team) Keep your guard up boys. These women obviously haven't been around men for a while. Their hormones are built up and they will be unpredictable.

Syron: Sorry about Elisa. She's a little boy crazy. As for the rest of us, well, it's like you said. So forgive us if we're a little forward.

Elisa: Now flex your arm.

Victor: I don't think that will help.

Elisa: Trust me, I'm a certified medical practitioner. I know what I'm doing. Now about those pants…

Victor: They're staying on.

Skipper: Like I said, guards up. Remember what happened to Manfredi and Johnson when they gave into the temptresses of Singapore. I've never had to see any one use that much ointment before.

Marlene didn't take part so much in the conversation. She just observed. She thought it strange, but shouldn't she be jealous over Victor? She was with him and here were these other females going over his body and trying to get his clothes off. But she didn't really feel that jealous. She felt jealous, however, at the thought of Skipper being with one of those other girls. She needed someone to talk to.

Rico wasn't paying much attention to what the others were doing. He was watching Kitsune. She was psychotic, loved to fight, couldn't talk, and was hot! He felt a connection and decided to act on it. The attraction he felt was greater than he would ever feel toward his doll. And most of all, he didn't feel sick.

After a while, chit chat died down and they decided to tuck in for the night.

Syron: get a good night's sleep girls. We've got a big day tomorrow. We're going to catch us two criminals and be home in time for fish sticks.

Victor: Your help will be appreciated. Just be prepared for anything.

Skipper: Same message. Rico!

On command, Rico hacked up six cots for them to sleep upon; complete with blankets, pillows, and nightcaps.

Syron: Alright, everyone in bed. And Elisa?

Elisa: Yes?

Syron: Sleep in your own bed.

Elisa: Yes mom.

The penguins and otter sleep a peaceful night. Mostly that is. Skipper was just a little worried about what trouble the lemurs might be getting into back home.

Back at the zoo…

Julien: Maurice! Why is it that the silly penguins are not answering the royal me when I am talking to them?

Maurice: I don't think those are the real penguins your majesty.

Mort: I like fake penguins!

Julien: Silly, Maurice. You were being saying the same things about the otter.

Mort: I like fake otters too! Almost as much as the royal feet!

Julien: Mort.

Mort: Yes?

Julien: Shut up a little.

Mort: Okay!

Julien turned around and looked at the robot Kowalski. He knocked on its head a few times as he studied it. It responded with a slap that knocked him to the ground. It looked like the Anti-Julien software was working perfectly.

Back in Philadelphia…

Skipper always got up earlier than everyone else so he could make his coffee. But this morning, Rico had gotten up as early as he had.

Skipper: What's got you up so early soldier?

Rico: (Grunts) Thought I'd make breakfast.

Skipper: You usually do but not this early.

Skipper was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Kitsune. She had appeared out of nowhere. Skipper was a little startled. She made signs to both of them but were not understood. She gets an idea and grabs a pad of paper and pencil. She writes.

Kitsune: (Writes) I apologize if I startled you. I do that a lot. But I must ask why your friend is messing with my cooking implements.

Skipper: He's making breakfast. And listen, I'm sorry about last night.

Kitsune: (Writes) Apology accepted. (Moves to Rico) Excuse me, but I'm the one who makes food around here.

Rico: (grunts) Well I'm the best cook where I come from and want to repay y'all for your hospitality.

Kitsune: (writes) Well I'm the best cook there is and wouldn't want to deprive you of the best meal that you'll ever have.

Rico: (grunts) Bring it.

Kitsune and Rico then engaged in a battle of food that would make an Iron Chef quiver. They worked furiously to make the best fish that they had ever made. However, about halfway through the battle, it turned into an alliance. They began working together to make the ultimate breakfast. Everyone was waking up to the delicious smells. Rico was captivated. She was like a ninja, while cooking. He stepped up his game with the best trick he knew. He tossed the fish into the air and sliced it into cubes while in midair. The tail landed perfectly centered on his head. Soon enough, the food was plated and everyone was gathering around the table to eat.

Erin: This is the greatest fish I have ever eaten in my life!

Private: This is jolly good!

While everyone was enjoying the meal, Rico thought he might try to start up a conversation with Kitsune.

Rico: (grunts) So I take it you're from Japan?

Kitsune nodded her head.

Rico: (grunts) How so?

Kitsune: (writes) I would rather not say.

Rico: (grunts) I understand.

A little while later, after breakfast was finished, Syron stood up.

Syron: When should we get moving?

Skipper: I like the sound of ASAP.

Syron: Sounds good to me.

Victor: We should split up to cover more ground. One of our guys should go with one of your girls. You want to help, but we have a better clue of what we're looking for.

Syron: Fair enough. Partner up!

Victor went with Marlene, Skipper with Syron, Private with Pepper, Kowalski with Erin, Rico with Kitsune, and Meg with Elisa. Each team of two was given a picture of the symbol of the perp and all info known. Before they headed out, Victor got a weapon for Marlene.

Victor: I don't want you to be unprotected. This is a 45. Caliber revolver. It'll blow your head clean off. Just pull the hammer back, aim and fire. Watch it though, it's got a bit of a kick.

Thus they began their search. They searched high and low over the city all day. They were kind, they were intimidating, they offered exchanges, but either they didn't know anything or were reluctant to talk. Victor eventually caught up to a small time criminal in an alleyway to see if he could squeeze any information out of him. His name was Jimmy and he was a rat. Literally and figuratively. At the moment, Victor had him up against the wall.

Jimmy: Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down man!

Victor: I want to talk.

Jimmy: Listen, tell Benny that I'll have the money tomorrow!

Victor: I'm not here for Benny.

Jimmy: Oh ok, so what you want?

Victor: (holds up picture) Ever seen this symbol before?

Jimmy: I might have. But my mind seems to not to remember. Maybe something green and papery might help.

Victor: (slams him into wall) How about a few broken fingers instead?

Jimmy: Ok! Ok! I don't know who, none of us do. Whoever he works for keeps him pretty well hidden. All I know is that he works out of the zoo.

Victor: The zoo? Are you sure?

Jimmy: Of course man, I'm sure. You see, my cousin Vinny…

Victor: (drops him) I'll take your word for it. Let's go Marlene.

They all met back at the HQ with little results. Only the fact that the suspect was in the zoo had been uncovered. Jimmy apparently had a nervous breakdown. Kitsune and Rico had found him as well and their interrogation plus Victor's had apparently been a little too much.

Victor: So what now?

Syron: We question everyone here. I just can't believe we've had a criminal here for so long without Kitsune catching him.

Kitsune: (writes) Not for long.

So they split back up and interrogated the zoo inhabitants. Most were as clean as an angel's socks on Sunday. A couple were suspicious but turned out to be alright. They all met back up at the last habitat, the Otter Exhibit.

Marlene: It'll be nice to see another otter.

Syron: Not this one. His name is Antonio. He'll charm his way into your figurative pants and then leave you lying there like dust in the wind.

Elisa: (dreamily) It's nice while it lasts though.

Erin slaps her in the back of the head.

Erin: Get smart Elisa. There's a reason we don't let you go in there alone any more.

Pepper: Let's get this over with.

They all enter the habitat cautiously. Spanish guitar can be heard coming softly from the other side.

Syron: Let's hurry before the patrons know we're missing.

Kowalski: Don't you have some sort of replacement device to cover your absences?

Erin: No, I haven't managed to perfect one yet.

Kowalski: Yes! I have found another pupil! Another disciple to pass along my superior knowledge to! I-I mean, I'd be glad to offer my assistance.

Erin: Um, sure?

Syron: Hey Antonio! We got some questions for you!

The Spanish guitar stops and after a few moments, an otter walked into view. Marlene certainly thought he was handsome. He had muscles and a face that said: Love Me.

Antonio: Might I ask your purpose?

Syron: We're here on an official investigation. I'll let Victor take over.

Victor: My name is Victor Kravyenko and I'm with the F.B.I.

Antonio: Me llamo Antonio (looks at Marlene) but you can call me anytime.

Marlene couldn't help but blush and then some more as he sauntered over.

Antonio: Tu` esta`s muy bonita y I would like to get to know you.

Skipper and Victor: Back off!

Victor is not in a mood for playing around and advances on Antonio menacingly. He held up the paper with the symbol on it.

Victor: You ever seen this before amigo? You better answer!

Antonio: I have never seen that before.

Victor: Are you really sure? I've got no problem doing a full search on your home and turning it inside out if you're not.

Antonio: Trust me. No se nada.

Victor: I'll tell you what I told everyone else. I find that you've been lying to me, you won't like it. Comprende?

Victor leaves and everyone follows. Back in HQ they attempt small talk and see if there is anything they missed. After a while they just go their own ways.

Rico: (grunts) So how come you can swallow stuff and cough it back up like I can?

Kitsune: (writes) No idea. What about you?

Rico: (grunts) Been like this all my life.

Kitsune: (writes) You seem to carry a lot of things around.

Rico: (grunts) Everything practically. Yourself?

Kitsune: I carry only what I need: my katana, throwing stars, and grapple gun.

Rico: (grunts) Cool! A grapple gun.

Though she was usually socially awkward and preferred to keep to herself, Kitsune smiled a little and began to enjoy conversing with Rico. After a while she excused herself and Rico went off to the kitchen to get more fish. He walked by the small table she was at and stopped. She was breathing evenly and had her eyes shut. He thought of offering her a fish but decided against disturbing her from whatever it was that she was doing. He turned to go but before he got very far, a grapple cable pulled him to sit in front of her. She re-ingested the grapple gun and faced Rico.

Kitsune: (writes) If you were curious, I was meditating.

Rico: Oh. Fish?

She happily accepted and gulped down the fish.

Rico: (grunts) So what do you meditate for?

Kitsune: (writes) It helps me release my anger and calms my spirit.

Rico: (grunts) I prefer just to blow something up. Or set it on fire. Napalm will never let you down.

Kitsune: (smiles and writes) Touching. Now do as I do, relax.

While Rico learned to meditate, something sinister was going on. Antonio was busy cleaning his habitat. He was in the process of hiding some very incriminating things.

Antonio: Stupid gringos prying into my business, going to get me arrested.

Killer: Evening Antonio.

Antonio turned to see the killer resting on a rock.

Antonio: Evening yourself. Fine timing you got. I got cops asking around.

Killer: You've been careless Antonio.

Antonio: Hey don't blame me! I'm doing everything you said.

Killer: (walks forward) That is true. However, you were still sloppy. You've brought my opponents one step closer to me and I can't have that. I believe it's time we terminate our business arrangements.

Antonio: Fine. I can get other customers.

Killer: I don't think you quite understand.

With lightning speed, the killer lands a vicious right hook to Antonio's face. Antonio is sent spinning and crashes to the floor. He then realizes exactly what is going to happen. The killer never left any connections. Antonio started to crawl away and beg for his life.

Antonio: Please don't kill me. Have mercy!

Killer: I have no mercy.

To illustrate this, he flipped Antonio on his back and stomped his face hard. No longer would it seduce women. The killer picked Antonio up and flung him into his cave. He advanced slowly, he had time. As he went, he took off his mask as part of the ritual he always practiced. He now let Antonio see the face of his doom before he perished.

Antonio: You? It can't be!

He spoke no more coherent words as the killer fell upon him. There were only a few minutes of screaming and then it was over. Meanwhile, at the penguin HQ, Rico was being treated for injuries that Kitsune had given him.

Skipper: Nothing against her personally, but she keeps hurting my people.

Pepper: Rico should count himself lucky. He must have gotten past one of her emotional barriers. The last few guys that did that lost their heads, literally. Rico must mean something to her if bashing his head and breaking the table with his body was all she did to him.

Victor: I mean no offense but we have bigger fish to fry.

Skipper: I know you're upset but so are we.

Victor: Not as much as me. We finally get a piece of evidence to lead us to him and it goes nowhere.

He set the sphere with the mark on it down on the unbroken table and stared at it.

Meg: That little symbol does seem real familiar.

Victor: I wish I knew what it meant.

Meg: Wait a minute! I remember where that symbol's from!

Victor: Where?

Meg: It's Antonio's!

Victor: That lying son of a- are you sure?

Meg: Yeah! He does paintings sometimes and when he signs his name he puts that little mark next to it.

Elisa: (dreamily) His paintings are really nice.

Victor: Let's go! I want him secured NOW!

Victor was hot out the figurative door and sprinting towards the Otter habitat with the others right behind him.

Syron: Shouldn't we wait a second and make a plan?

Victor: No time! The killer has a habit of offing connections if they're uncovered! If he finds out that we're on to him our only lead is history!

The group quickly scampered over the fence into Antonio's home. Only then did they slow down as they approached Antonio's cave.

Victor: I'll take point.

Skipper: But I usually take point.

Victor ignored him and stepped into the cave, pistol drawn. He advanced cautiously into the darkness. He drew a flashlight and shined it around. He went further into the cave and stopped. His flashlight illuminated an image that brought any hope he had crashing down. It was Antonio, hanging upside down and terribly mutilated. The others came up behind him and saw the gruesome scene for themselves.

Meg: Aw man. That's just wrong.

Victor: Nothing left to do but to examine the body. Cut him down.

The corpse was cut down and lights were turned on. Meg and Elisa helped Victor in the autopsy.

Meg: There are a lot of non-fatal wounds caused by a blade of some kind.

Victor: That's usual with this guy. Let's see, looks like the fatal blow was removal of the heart. It was done with less finesse than the rest of the organ removal. Knowing our guy he probably wanted to make an impression. Tore the otter's heart out by hand is my guess.

Elisa: I'd back that conclusion. It was more brutal. The rest of the gutting was done in a well practiced, surgical manner. And there are also pieces of flesh missing. From the cuts I'd say they were taken post-mortem.

Syron: Wait a minute.

Victor: What?

Syron: Correct me if I'm wrong but this sounds an awful lot like the Lector Killer.

Victor: That's because it is.

Syron: Would have been nice to know before we agreed to help.

Victor: Sorry, security measure.

Syron: It's alright, let's just finish up here.

So for the next hour, Antonio's body was thoroughly examined and taken proper care of. Victor was feeling kind of gloomy as they settled back into the penguin's habitat.

Skipper: Wherever this guy goes, death follows. He killed a squirrel we knew to lure us into a trap. He was stupid and I didn't like him, but no one should die that way.

Elisa: Harsh.

Victor: I'm just going to retire for the night.

Everybody else followed suit shortly after and fell into a slumber of mixed emotions. But something awakened Kitsune. Her superiorly trained senses caught something out of the ordinary. She silently moved from her bunk and towards the exit. She paused to listen. Not long ago she heard what she believed was someone outside. But now she heard nothing. She decided to go on was stopped short by Victor, who appeared from the shadows.

Victor: (whispers) Shhh. I heard it too. I'll go out and look. If I'm not back in five minutes, come looking.

Victor quietly slipped through the entrance and Kitsune waited. Five minutes passed but Victor did not return. She steeled herself and followed in his footsteps. She embraced the cool night air. It was quiet, too quiet. That's how she was able to hear the faint sound of an object being thrown at her. She leaned to the right as a knife whizzed past her. Attached to it was a rope. The rope was pulled and the blade retracted. It was flung again and again but Kitsune dodged each attempt. Finally she grabbed the rope and pulled it taunt. She turned to see her attacker, a figure clad in black and with many weapons, at the other end. She knew who it was.

Killer: Well I don't think I need to introduce myself. Neither do you, I always research whoever I plan to kill. It was rather hard to get any info on that annoying agent. He'll figure out soon enough that he's following a false trail and will come back. When he does you'll all e dead and I can finally capture him. I'll squeeze his brain like a lemon for all the facts I want. Now, enough about my plans, what about you? Oh right, you die.

Kitsune pulled the rope toward her and regurgitated her katana. She struck with lightning speed. The killer grabbed his knife and dodged. He rolled across the ground and flipped up. He drew two thin, machete length blades and jumped into combat. Metal on metal met with clang and clash alike as swordsmanship of the highest quality was displayed. The killer swung around to where he had space and sheathed the blade in his left hand while tossing the remaining blade in his right hand to the left hand. His right hand drew a pistol and fired. Kitsune barley dodged and caught the killer off guard because he was sure he had that shot. She beat him back while the others woke up. A high caliber pistol shot does the job nicely. They got into fighting positions and surrounded the killer.

Skipper: Give it up! You can't fight all of us!

Killer: As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Ta ta now!

The killer barreled through a gap between Meg and Pepper. The others were on his tail instantly.

Skipper: After him!

The killer left the zoo and went into the city. Using a grappling gun, the killer latched onto a motorcycle that was part of several passing by. Kitsune did the same and the rest of the girls grabbed onto her. The girl penguins and the killer leapt from bike to bike as they fought and avoided the humans' gazes. Through a brief confusion, Pepper and the killer ended up together. He quickly had her pinned.

Killer: Looks like this is where you get off!

The killer attempted to throw her to her death but was stopped when Private tackled him out of nowhere. The male penguins had commandeered a car and had driven past, at which point Private had leapt out to save Pepper. But now he was in trouble as the killer held him one handed at the throat over the road.

Killer: Bet you wish you could fly now little birdie.

With no remorse he dropped Private and grappled away.

Pepper: No!

It seemed like the end for Private but Skipper swooped in and saved him. this time the guys were traveling on top of a bus.

The killer landed on the sidewalk and slipped into an alley without attracting any attention from human or animal. He prided himself on another successful escape. He was soon discouraged as Rico appeared. The killer thought about engaging him but knew the others weren't far behind. He turned and ran. Rico gave chase but was interrupted by a walkie-talkie.

Victor: Rico! Can you hear me?

Rico: Uh huh!

Victor: Listen, I was doubling back on a false trail when I saw what happened. I'm coming around the corner on the turn at the end of the alley. Hit him with something that'll distract him. Then I can nab him. We can end this now!

Rico smiled and coughed up dual rocket launchers. He fired and the killer looked back.

Victor: Rico no!

The killer jumped to the left but the explosion knocked him around the turn. Meanwhile, Rico only heard static on the other end of the radio. He rushed over to the site of the explosion. The killer was nowhere in sight but neither was Victor. Had he killed him? This was not good. Rico quickly coughed up an inflatable Victor to replace him. He was halfway through inflation when a paw raised itself out of a nearby pile of trash dislodged in the explosion. A voice faintly called out.

Victor: I'm over here.

Rico joyously rushed over and dug Victor out. He re-ingested the inflatable before Victor noticed and burped.

Victor: Thanks for the help. Looks like he got away… again. Mind helping me back to the HQ? that last stunt beat me up a little.

After a while, everyone returned to the HQ where Rico, Victor, and Marlene were waiting. She had opted to stay behind in the confusion and had never left. Victor was busy treating his injuries.

Meg: You have to let us examine you now.

Elisa: We wouldn't be good medical officers if we didn't.

While they were examining him, everyone told their stories of what had happened during the chase, including Rico on how he met up with Victor.

Meg: I gotta give you credit, you know how to bandage yourself pretty well.

Elisa: That's a bruised jaw, sprained ankle, and first degree burn on your arm that you treated just as well as we could.

Victor: Thanks. Now if I could get some uninterrupted sleep that would be nice.

Everyone couldn't agree more and slept an uneventful rest of the night.


	7. The Return

The next day was a fairly relaxing one. At least it was supposed to be. Kowalski was supposed to find options for the travel home with the hope of nothing else happening. Meanwhile, Victor's despondent mood was felt by everyone. Here he was, devoting his life to end the reign of terror and the pieces were slipping through his grasp. The penguins actually hoped a little bit that the killer would show up on their doorstep because that was the only way they could find him now. But everyone hoped that he would cheer up soon. Rico, however, was in a good mood. He was in the midst of plotting a romantic dinner. Despite what had happened earlier, he still believed he had a chance with Kitsune; and all the girl penguins, whether they knew it or not, were making their own schemes.

Victor was reclining in a chair with his feet on the table when Meg and Elisa waddled over. They pulled up chairs and sat on either side of him.

Meg: So how are you feeling?

Victor: How does like a complete failure sound?

Elisa: Like a depressed man in his midlife crisis.

Victor: I'm only thirty one, thirty two this December.

Meg: Is there anything we can get you to make you feel better?

Elisa: Or anything we can do?

Victor: Sure. You could bring me the killer, a promotion, my wasted years back, and the man who murdered my parents. That should cover it.

Meg: Why don't we hand you the keys to the city while we're at it.

Elisa: Come on; let's go get some cheese steaks. This is the best place to get them and they'll make you feel better.

Victor: I suppose you're right. I could use some cheering up. Let's go.

He got up from the table and headed out with Meg and Elisa eagerly following. Private was watching television at the time. Pepper walked up to him.

Pepper: Doing anything right now?

Private: Just watching the telly, why?

Pepper: Well I've been doing some work on new battle tactics and want your opinion on them.

Private: Shouldn't you go to Kowalski for advice on tactics?

Pepper: I was thinking that since you're the support guy that adapts to any special skill set needed, you would be able to give me pointers on the stuff I've come up with.

Private: Alright, I suppose I shall assist you if I can.

Together they left for the planning/work room.

Pepper: This is where we make all our battle plans or do any paperwork.

Private: We just use Kowalski's lab or the kitchen table. However, we have been thinking of adding another level beneath us.

Pepper: We were fortunate enough for our HQ have the extra rooms already included. It's a good thing since we're girls. We need more personal space than guys do.

Private: I understand.

Pepper: Anyway, this tactic is mostly based off Elisa. You know basically when a girl seduces a guy into a trap. I don't claim to have invented the idea but I could use some practice. Elisa has got it down but as for me I'm not sure. And I trust myself and I trust you not to do anything.

Private: Alright then, give it a go.

Pepper: Alright, give me a moment to get into character.

She took a deep breath and put on a sultry smile. She slid into a pose that showed off what little curves a penguin has and fluttered her eyebrows. Private was impressed. Most henchmen he had seen were usually pretty dumb and this would probably get them. He was about to complement her when she moved forward.

Pepper: Hey there big fella, how are you? I seem to have lost my way to my room; do you think you can help?

Pepper moved closer and watched her plan work. She had to be brave and move fast before Private could stop her.

Private was definitely getting aroused. He supposed that he should tell her it was good enough. He didn't want to do anything he would later regret. After all, she trusted him and he had a girlfriend. That's when Pepper pressed herself against him.

Private: Pepper…

He was cut off as her beak came to his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was barley aware of her sweeping away the maps and charts on the table and pushing him on it. Private had fallen into her trap.

In the kitchen Victor, Meg, and Elisa had returned with their sandwiches and were enjoying them while Rico was looking up restaurants in a directory.

Victor: What're you looking for?

Rico: Fish! Sushi.

Elisa: The one place over on Sixteenth Street has some good sushi. Kitsune likes to get food from there.

Rico's eyes lit up and he slid off to take care of some business.

Meg: What do you suppose he's up to?

Meanwhile, Skipper, Syron, Erin, and Kowalski were entertaining the patrons outside. Luckily none of the patrons were penguin experts and could tell that two of the penguins were male. Closing time was nearing and the number of guests around their enclosure had begun to dwindle. Erin and Kowalski had stopped smiling and waving and were instead discussing their inventions.

Syron: Looks like we've finally got some personal time.

Skipper: Nothing like kicking back after a good day's work of pleasing the zoo goers.

Syron: Agreed. It seems like Erin and Kowalski are conversing about their field so why don't we do the same. It would be a good experience for both of us to discuss command skills and leadership techniques.

Skipper: Sort of like a mini leader's conference, minus the hotel and bonding activities?

Syron: Sort of. Just follow me; I know just the room where we can speak privately.

The two slid into the HQ and up to the door of the planning room. Syron tried the handle but it was locked.

Syron: Strange. Pepper didn't tell me she was doing any top secret paperwork. She needs to inform me of that. Oh well, we can just go to my room since Pepper's obviously not there.

Skipper: You share rooms?

Syron: Yep. Pepper and I, Meg and Elisa, and Kitsune and Erin get their own rooms. It would be nice if we could get Kitsune comfortable enough with letting Erin room with her. Then we would have another free room. But like you've seen, she's not good with other people.

So they went to Syron's room. No sooner had Skipper waddled in had Syron shut the door, locked it, and started leading.

By this time, Victor, Elisa, and Meg had finished their food and were just relaxing.

Elisa: I'm feeling a little thirsty.

Victor: I've got just the thing in my bag. It will cure your thirst and lift your spirits.

He goes to his luggage, rummages around, and pulls out a bottle which he proceeds to set down on the table with three glasses.

Victor: Vodka, straight from the motherland.

Elisa: I don't need a glass.

She took the bottle and chugged a few gulps straight from it. Victor raised an eyebrow.

Victor: I sense a challenge.

He too picked up the bottle and drank straight from it.

Meg: Guess I won't be sitting this one out.

She does the exact same and the bottle is passed around to see who could last the longest. Kowalski and Erin were waddling along, still discussing science.

Erin: So, want to see my lab?

Kowalski: I would be delighted.

They went into the lab and she showed him all sorts of things she had done and how things were set up. She made sure to silently lock the door. When she thought they were deep enough in and hidden enough in case someone did walk in, she turned around.

Erin: Want to see some of my favorite chemistry?

Kowalski: Sure.

Without further warning, Erin tackled him to the ground. The lab heated up with the latest biology experiment.

Kitsune had been in her room most of the day meditating. She was hoping to avoid Rico after their previous encounter. She was ashamed that she had lost control of her anger. But she was curious as to why he wasn't dead. Why had she not killed him? She had done so before with ease. Yet she had retained some control. Her train of thought was interrupted by the mess at the kitchen table. An empty vodka bottle, glasses, and food wrappers littered its surface. Some people just couldn't clean up their messes. She decided to brave the return to her room. Her room was next to Syron's and she found it hard to concentrate on her meditations. She returned to her room and to her dismay found that noises were now coming from Meg and Elisa's room. Some women, she thought; no honor. Sometimes having super ninja skills meant knowing everything that went on. It wasn't always good.

In the meantime, Rico was searching for a specific target along the back alleys of the town. He had gotten a tip and found it to be true when he saw his man down the alley. It was Jimmy the Rat, and he was selling no doubt illegal goods to other shady personnel. Rico spat out a Speak and Spell and snuck up behind him. He put Jimmy in a headlock and started typing.

Speak and Spell: Benny wants his money now.

Jimmy: Ok! Ok! I got the money for him, all of it. Just take it, whoever you are.

Jimmy handed Rico the cash over his shoulder and Rico departed without another electronic word. He looked over his score. $800, nice; he would have some left over to keep. He then headed to the sushi place that had been afore mentioned.

In the HQ, the other three guy penguins were just silently standing around the kitchen table, each with a mug of fish coffee in hand. Skipper had come and made coffee about the time that the others arrived. He could tell by the looks in their eyes that they all shared a mutual experience. He had just handed them mugs without a word. He then broke the silence.

Skipper: I hereby declare what just happened extremely classified. After today, we will never speak of it until safe.

Private: I can't believe I was so trusting. I guess your brand of paranoia is useful.

Skipper: I'm at fault too. I issued the warning that something like this might happen and wasn't even the least bit suspicious.

Kowalski: I'm a terrible person! I cheated on Doris! All the time I spent getting her and now I've thrown it all away!

Skipper: (slaps back of Kowalski's head) At ease soldier. She'll never know and it wasn't your fault.

Private: Oh but Cupid could have been watching. I'm ruined.

Skipper: You'll be fine. She seems to be the forgiving type.

Private: What about you and Marlene? I think she still cares about you and would be hurt by this.

Skipper: That's why this is classified and wait a minute, that's none of your business.

Private: Sorry sir.

It was at that point that Victor walked past them and fixed himself a glass of water, all whilst humming a cheery tune and wearing a smile.

Skipper: What's up with you?

Victor: Nothing.

Skipper: Why are you so happy all of a sudden?

Victor: I don't know what you're talking about.

Rico, meanwhile, had snuck past them and towards Kitsune's room. He cracked the door open and saw that she was deep in meditation. He figured that she already knew he was there but he moved quickly. As fast as he could, he set up the meal he had bought on the coffee table in front of her. As soon as he finished, she cracked an eye open. She knew someone was there but expected Rico least of all.

Kitsune: (writes) What are you doing?

Rico: (grunts) Well, I kind of like you and thought I'd treat you to a romantic dinner.

Kitsune: (writes) Aren't you afraid that I will lose control and kill you?

Rico: (grunts) It just makes things more fun.

Kitsune: (writes) You truly are as crazy as your friends say you are. But still not as crazy as me; I am lost in society.

Rico: (grunts) Aw you're not that bad. Sure you've got some emotional kinks but underneath that is a captivating woman that has me hooked. (Rubs his throat in pain) Wow, I don't usually talk that much.

Kitsune: (writes) Those are some of the kindest words anyone has ever said to me. I feel honored.

Rico: (grunts) I'm only saying what I'm feeling.

Kitsune: (writes) I am still curious as to how it is you don't speak.

Rico: (grunts) No one knows. Many have tried to explain it and failed.

Kitsune: (writes) Be that as it may, I have a story behind my muteness. If you would wish to hear it, I will tell you.

Rico: (grunts) I would be honored.

Kitsune: (writes) This tale explains how I came to be how I am in every aspect of life. Many years ago my sensei kept me as a pet. But he grew to love me as a beloved member of the family and I returned the affection. All the training he did, I watched and learned with him. I turned out to be highly skilled with his martial arts and meditation skills. Then sadness came. His partner died and he grieved her loss with great sorrow. He began to neglect me and life itself. When he realized that he could no longer give me the care he once did, he released me into the ocean with the hope that I would find my way to my ancestral grounds. But it was not so. A set of plastic soda rings caught on my neck and impaired me greatly. If it were not for an environmentalist boat, then I would not be alive. They saved my life but neither my voice nor my sanity. I am now cursed. Too much affection towards me will put me in a rage, as you have seen. I believe that it is mostly directed at my sensei, though he is not to blame.

Rico: (grunts) So you can't say anything at all? I feel so sorry for you. At least I can make these weird grunting noises and the occasional word.

Kitsune: So can I, if I really try.

Rico was amazed. The words had come out raspy and hoarse but she had spoken them nonetheless. It had obviously been painful, though.

Rico: (grunts) Those were the most beautiful words I've ever heard you say.

Kitsune: (writes) Those were the only words you've ever heard me say. They win by default.

Rico: (grunts) It doesn't matter to me. You know, you're a lot friendlier than they make you out to be.

Kitsune: (writes) There is something about you that makes me let my guard down. But I warn you, if you push my emotions too far, the results may be disastrous.

Rico: (grunts) I'll take my chances.

With no hesitation, Rico placed his flipper over Kitsune's heart. She froze and waited for the inevitable. But nothing happened. She looked up in wonderment at Rico and placed her flipper over his heart while he kept his over her racing one. She stayed like this for a while, savoring being close to somebody. Eventually she pulled away.

Kitsune: (writes) Is there finally a chance for me to be normal?

Rico: (grunts) As long as I can help it.

Kitsune: (writes) Thank you so much.

Rico: (grunts) Anything for you.

Kitsune: (writes) Come, let us not allow this food to go to waste. By the way, I think it would be beneficial if I teach you some of my signing. We could also spar, if you don't mind getting beaten by a girl again.

Rico: (grunts) It all depends on what you want.

Their dinner lasts well into the night as they get to know each other and grow closer. It goes better than either of them ever thought it would.

The next morning, while the men were packing to leave, the girls were sitting around and gossiping about their latest exploits.

Pepper: None of those guys were as good as Private, I bet you. He was so sweet and innocent.

Erin: Kowalski was better. He and I both share a love of science and that just bonded us so well. How was yours Syron?

Syron was debating a thought in her mind but snapped her head up when her name was called.

Syron: Oh, he was fine. Listen, I've been thinking about what we did and I think we should apologize. All those guys, except for Skipper, are in relationships. But the grapevine tells me that Skipper is in a delicate situation with Marlene. And what I did didn't help.

Elisa: Do we have to?

Syron: It wasn't a suggestion. I am your commanding officer and order you to do so.

Elisa: Fine.

Meg: (jokingly) So Kitsune, did you get yourself a hot date?

Kitsune: (signs) Yes actually. Rico and I shared a romantic dinner.

Erin: No way!

Pepper: Good for you. It's nice to see that you've made some progress.

Syron: Congratulations aside, we have a job to do.

A short time later, the girls had gathered the guys together and were offering sincere apologies.

Syron: And so I would like to ask for your forgiveness for our actions. We put our selfish desires ahead of morality. We are truly sorry.

Skipper: Apology accepted. Everyone's allowed a slip up now and again.

It was here Marlene walked in. Most of her time had been spent filling in for Antonio. Luckily no one was on otter expert and noticed. You would have thought that the zookeepers would notice that their animals keep changing gender though.

Marlene: Hey guys, what'cha ya talking about?

Her question was met with mumbles and reassurances that it is nothing. They shuffle about awkwardly. She noticed this and pressed further.

Marlene: Okay, seriously, what's up?

Private: It's really nothing… oh look at the time! I've got to go do that thing.

Everyone else offered their own quick excuse and was gone before she could say anything else. And try as she might, she couldn't get anyone to talk about whatever it was they were guarding. Neither Rico nor Kitsune had anything to hide for they just had a date. But all she got from everyone else was "classified." Finally, it was time to head to the airport. They reached the tarmac right before the plane started being loaded with luggage.

Marlene: We don't have to jump out of this plane do we?

Skipper: Not at all. This one lands right at JFK.

They started preparing their plan for sneaking aboard when Kitsune pulled Rico aside.

Kitsune: (writes) I will miss you.

Rico: (grunts) Same here.

Kitsune: (writes) Just remember the meditations I taught you. Release your mind from your body and I shall find you. Physically, we may be separate but our minds can meet at will. However, this will do for now.

She pulled Rico into a kiss that he cautiously but eagerly returned. He broke away and went to his team while waving goodbye. The female penguins were stunned. They had never seen her that close to someone before. And they had rarely ever seen her smiling. Her smile now suggested a happiness that she had not experienced in years.

The New Yorkers boarded the plane and headed back home not much later.

Erin: I wonder when Marlene will find out.

Pepper: Hopefully not on the way there. Then that will be one long plane ride.

The ride home was peaceful and uneventful. Private and Rico slept. Marlene and Skipper were having their first time alone in awhile while Kowalski and Victor were elsewhere.

Marlene: So, I guess it has been a while since we really talked.

Skipper: Yeah, I guess so.

Marlene: I want to say I'm sorry for how cold I've been to you and some of the things I said back a couple of days ago.

Skipper: It was my fault too. I said some pretty harsh things.

Marlene: So are we friends again?

Skipper: I never stopped considering you my friend.

Marlene: Thanks Skipper. So what did happen back in Philadelphia?

Skipper: Classified.

Marlene: Oh come on.

Skipper: Well, the girls had been alone all by themselves for a long time ad I had a moment of weakness.

Marlene: Am I hearing what I think I am hearing?

Skipper: Well, um, that depends on you interpretation.

Marlene: Skipper you tell me what happened right now!

On the other side of the luggage compartment, Kowalski and Victor were just talking. The conversation had shifted to their girlfriends.

Victor: So you're dating a dolphin and Private is dating one of Santa's Reindeer? How does that work with, you know, it?

Kowalski: Oh, that. Well I won't give you the exact mechanics of it but Doris and I make it work. I don't think Private and Cupid have slept with each other though.

Victor: You all just could never have children, right?

Kowalski: Yep. But I am working on a gene splicer that will allow genes from both species to make a new embryo.

Victor: Good luck with that. You know, I've been with some different species before but you guys got me beat.

Twenty minutes later, the plane landed. The passengers disembarked and headed to their respective homes. For six of them it was the Central Park Zoo. The group reached their habitats and turned off the robots. They could sleep for now but thoughts of the next day filled them with weariness. How were they going to catch a killer that vanished like a ghost? The penguin's thoughts were interrupted by the approach of the two badgers, Becky and Stacy. Stacy hung back a bit while Becky came closer. She seemed really nervous.

Becky: I need to talk to you Skipper. But, um, I'm really afraid, um, and…

Skipper: Just spit it out women.

Becky: I know who the killer is.


	8. Behind the Mask

Victor: She says she knows who the killer is?

After Becky had revealed the shocking information to the penguins, they had relayed it to Victor. He was ecstatic.

Victor: This is great! If she really does know, then we are back on track!

Skipper: There's only one problem.

Victor: What's that?

Skipper: She doesn't trust you. She will only speak to me or my team.

Victor: I understand. She doesn't know me at all and she holds some dangerous information. She's nervous enough as is; me trying to coerce information out of her won't make things any easier. I'll just go away for the day and you can get what you need from her. Once we have his identity, the killer will be captured in no time. No wonder he has been so cautious. If he draws too much attention to his actions and the police do become involved, Becky might be too well protected for him to get to her.

Skipper: We'll do a fine job protecting her. While we're watching, the killer doesn't stand a chance.

Victor: I sure hope so. The killer will try his hardest to eliminate her once he finds out we are closer than ever to taking him down. So protect her well, lest we lose the only witness to his identity.

Skipper: We will.

Victor: Good. I think I'll hit town while you all interrogate her. I have some errands to run anyway.

Skipper: Have fun.

Victor: Can do.

With the plans made, Victor left for town in the morning. The penguins went to the badger habitat to confront Becky. They found Becky very reluctant to let them in.

Becky: Are you sure that you are alone?

Skipper: Absolutely.

Becky: I want to make a bargain. I want you guys to find Stacy. I was really scared last night when I told you all that I knew who the murderer is. Stacy wanted to be nice and went into the city to get me some venison, it's kinda my comfort food. She hasn't come back yet. I'll tell you everything I know if you can bring her back safely.

The penguins had no choice but to return to HQ and then find Stacy. They returned to find Victor sitting down, a grim look plastered on his face.

Victor: Stacy is dead.

Private: What?

Victor: The killer found her last night. She was found by the police just this morning. I had to go through a mess of trouble to keep their mouths shut. We need his identity to end this. Did you get it?

Skipper: She wouldn't say a thing until we brought Stacy safely home.

Kowalski: Well that isn't happening now.

Victor: Go and tell her the news. But first, I have an idea.

He quickly told them of an idea he had to get the information from Becky with complete safety.

Kowalski: My calculations support the success of that operation to a ninety six percent chance.

Victor: What's the other…?

Skipper, Private, and Rico: Don't ask.

Victor: Very well, in the meantime until we enact our strategy, protect Becky. The killer is closing in fast. Make sure she knows her role in the plan.

The penguins slid off to the badger habitat and regretfully informed her of Stacy's death. She cried and wept heavily while the penguins did their best to calm her.

Becky: Stacy would still be alive and the killer would leave me alone if I hadn't told you all that I know who he is.

Kowalski: Unlikely. Just possessing that information is enough to put an x on your back. It isn't your fault with what happened to Stacy.

They then told her of the plan that they had concocted. With teary eyes she agreed.

Becky: I'll do it for Stacy, and for everyone else that has been taken from me.

The penguins were confused by this statement but didn't pursue the issue. In the meantime, Victor had walked over to Marlene's home. He knocked and entered.

Marlene: Yes Victor?

Victor: I've been thinking, if we're supposed to be in a relationship then I'm doing a lousy job of being romantic. How about a nice romantic dinner tonight?

Marlene: I don't know, what with is going on.

Victor: It'll be fine. Besides, I could use something to relax me before we execute tonight's dangerous operation.

Marlene: What is it?

Victor: I can't tell you, only that it involves Becky sharing vital information while being completely out of harm's way.

Marlene: Well, I suppose a nice, romantic diner won't hurt.

Victor: Perfect. See you at seven.

It was now seven o' clock and Marlene was walking towards the penguin's HQ. They were just leaving as she got there. They each nodded to her and waddled off. Victor met Marlene and led her down to his little living space where he had set up a small candle lit dinner.

Marlene: This is really nice.

Victor: Thank you. Care for some wine?

Marlene: Yes please.

Victor poured two glasses of a red wine and handed one to Marlene. She drank some and scrunched up her face a little.

Marlene: It tastes funny.

Victor: It's imported. It's an acquired taste.

At that moment, Marlene started to feel a little woozy. She fell unconscious and began to fall. Victor caught her and took her to his bed, where he gently laid her down.

Victor: Sorry Marlene, but I did it for the best.

He put on his tactical suit, gulped down his glass of wine, and went to join the penguins. He found them just a minute later.

Skipper: Did you do it?

Victor: Yes. Marlene has been successfully sedated. She should be safe now.

Skipper: Good.

Victor: You still want to hit me for "stealing" your girl, don't you?

Skipper: You bet.

Victor: Great. Just great.

Without another word the plan was set in motion. Skipper and Private escorted Becky to the Zoovenir shop. Victor waited inside Becky's home for the killer. Kowalski and Rico covered him from outside with night vision and silenced sniper rifles. They also had assault rifles if they needed to get any closer. No sooner had they laid the trap, than the killer came along. He remained in the shadows and slunk into Becky's home.

Drama was unfolding on the other side of the zoo as well. Skipper and Private were encouraging Becky to make her disclosure. She took a deep breath and began.

Becky: What I know starts with a story. It is the story of my life. I grew up in the Cincinnati Zoo with my family. They were enlisted in the Zoo Guard there. I lived there for seventeen peaceful years. Then, four years ago, it happened. The killer came for us. My family was one of the first few to be murdered. At that time no one knew that it was one person committing them. I managed to escape in the heat of the moment. The Witness Protection Agency helped me disappear. Stacy worked for them and went with me wherever I would go. I've never stayed at any one zoo for too long. I'm always on the move. I've never told anyone that I know as much as I do.

Across the zoo Kowalski and Rico waited. They had no idea what was going on inside. They had their sights trained on the exit in case the killer was not successfully detained by Victor, who was waiting for the right moment to reveal himself. They heard Victor over the radio just then.

Victor: I'm about to make my move. I've got a good jump on him now.

The penguins steadied themselves as Victor moved to confront the killer. They could hear both voices.

Victor: Don't move.

Killer: Well, well, well, look who it is. Somebody actually tried to be one step ahead of me this time.

Victor: Quit your yapping and put your paws up.

Killer: Why end the party when it just got started?

Crashing noises were heard over the radio. They were fighting. It was killing the penguins not to be able to see what was going on. After a little bit longer they heard a voice on the radio, but it was not the one they wanted to hear.

Killer: Your friend is a little tied up at the moment; you'll have to get back to him.

Kowalski and Rico could wait no longer. They grabbed their assault rifles and sprinted into the cave. They searched and quickly found a heavily barred door. They could hear voices on the other side and recognized Victor's. They started looking for ways to get through the door.

Victor: Untie me from this chair this instant!

Killer: And why would I do that?

Victor: So I can wring your throat.

Killer: Convincing. But I'm going to have to say no. Now let's cut to the chase. There is currently one person in the entire world who knows my identity. Where is she?

Victor: I won't say a word.

Killer: That's alright because I know anyway. I just wanted you to get caught in your own trap.

Victor: What are you doing?

Killer: Killing you.

The penguins started frantically throwing themselves at the door in an attempt to break it down.

Killer: You've been following me for quite awhile now. Now here I am, right in front of you. The price is death, however, and your friends can't save you. Hold this. I thought I'd give you the satisfaction of seeing all your efforts _blow up_ right in your face.

The penguins heard the killer fixing something to the other side of the door. Kowalski realized what it was and threw Rico to the ground and dived down.

Kowalski: It's a bomb!

The doors blew open with a small explosion and the killer ran past them. They got up to follow but were knocked down by a second explosion. The killer had rigged a much more powerful, secondary explosion to go off after the first one. The penguins felt the heat from the flames flow in the air over them. The sheer force of the explosion rattled them so hard that they couldn't move. Kowalski felt darkness creeping over his eyes as he fell unconscious.

Across the zoo the explosions went unheard. Becky was continuing her story with difficulties. She was becoming very emotional.

Skipper: So you saw the killer's face during his attack?

Becky: Yes.

Private: Go on. I know it's hard but once you tell us you'll feel much better. Try to remember what happened.

Becky: Okay, um, it was late at night. Someone had set off the silent alarm my dad had rigged. He and my two older brothers grabbed their weapons and headed outside. They figured it was just a burglar that needed scaring off. It wasn't long after they stepped outside that my older brother was hit by a sniper round. It didn't kill him but he fell down wounded. He told them to run back inside. They went to help him but the killer got to him first. He fought the killer as hard as he could but it was in vain. He urged them to leave him and gave them time to escape. The killer made him die slowly to try to bring us out. After a few minutes of torture, the killer brought him to his knees. He pulled out his pistol and executed him point blank in the head. We had a security door but he blew it open. My other brother was shot so soon. I always knew him as a good fighter but he seemed so helpless as his body was riddled with bullets. My mother went next. She wasn't even trying to move, she was in such shock. It was just me and my dad left in the security room. He popped a grate off the wall. The ventilation shaft led to an escape tunnel. He told me to get in and go. I crawled in a little bit and looked over my shoulder. I expected him to be following me but he was putting the grate back on. He was guaranteeing my escape while forfeiting his. The killer burst into the room and opened fire. My father was wounded and fell against the wall. The killer slowly advanced on my father and looked him in the face.

Killer: Know the face of your doom.

While Becky was inside relating her tale of woe, a shadow moved outside. The shadow was the killer planting explosives around the building. No one could know his identity and live. He was very determined to keep it that way.

Becky: After he said that to my father he took off his mask. Then he shot my father point blank in the head with his pistol. I let out a small cry and he heard me. He attempted to follow me but I escaped.

Skipper: So what's his name?

Becky: I don't know. I only know his face. You should know his name from all the time you've spent with him.

Skipper was about to ask what she meant when several explosions simultaneously blew open all the doors and windows open. Skipper slid Becky to Private who placed her in a locked side room as the Killer came in the door behind them. The two penguins took, cover, drew their pistols, and exchanged fire with the killer. While he reloaded, Skipper came upon a revelation. All the events leading up to this moment coupled with Becky's story led to only one possible outcome.

Skipper: Give it up you homicidal maniac! I've figured out who you are! Take off that mask Victor.

The killer paused, and then laughed. Deep laughs with a Russian accent.

Victor: Well it's about time you figured it out!

The killer removed his mask to reveal Victor.

Victor: I thought you guys would guess it right off but I had you going full time on that one. Sure I had you believe that I was a federal agent but did you ever notice that I was conveniently absent when you fought the killer. It isn't that hard to change my voice back and forth over a radio either.

Skipper: Well the show's over!

Skipper and Private exchanged signals and slid out from their cover simultaneously. As they slid they both fired at Victor. He tried to dodge but they kept him surrounded and peppered his torso with rounds. He sank to the ground without a sound.

Private: Did we get him?

Skipper: it seems so.

Victor: (labored) Once again, you are wrong.

Victor slowly picked himself up. He was breathing heavily.

Victor: Did you forget I was wearing bulletproof body armor? All you did was knock the wind out of me. And this stuff is high tech. it's specially designed to distribute the force to areas of my body that can take a hit but keep going.

He popped the bullets out of his suit and cracked his knuckles.

Victor: Shall we?

They resumed their firefight with renewed vigor. They were constantly moving around the room from cover to cover. Victor finally got where he wanted to. He pulled out a grenade and threw it towards the penguins. They ducked away while Victor made a made sprint for the door. He jumped up to the knob and shot off the lock. He got through and jammed the door from the other side. Becky looked up in surprise.

Victor: Hello Becky, miss me?

Skipper and Private began working on the lock but it was no use.

Skipper: Where's Rico with a paperclip when you need him?

Across the zoo, Kowalski and Rico were just waking up. They got up slowly but moved faster as their heads cleared. They had to get to the others.

Victor: You know Becky; I've always got a certain thrill from seeing my victims look me in the eye before I kill them. It makes things so much more personal. I've wanted to give you the honor for so long. The time is now.

The penguins finally got through the jammed lock and into the room just in time to see Victor pull out his pistol and blow Becky's head off. He turned to them and got off one shot before they tackled him. They had a firm grip on him but he wormed his way out of all his gear. The penguins threw all his equipment out the window so there was no way he could reclaim it. But he had managed to grab two things. They were two, thin, machete length blades. Victor had one in each paw. Suddenly, another series of explosions occurred. They were incendiaries and caught the building on fire. This was just supposed to clean up after Victor finished. But he was still inside and he realized he needed to work fast. He charged the penguins. They could only dodge as Victor tried to stab and slice them. Rico and Kowalski arrived to find the building slowly burning. They found a gap in the flames and jumped in. They found their comrades and joined in to fight Victor.

Skipper: About time you boys showed up.

Kowalski: We never swim alone, or burn seeing how it's going.

They tried to surround Victor and knock the blades out of his paws. But it was to no avail. He stabbed both at Private, who dodged at the last second, and embedded the blades in the flaming wall. He pulled them out, now on fire, and threw them at Skipper. They spun through the air, leaving circular patterns of flame in the air for a fleeting second. Skipper barely dodged them but he did manage it. The blades crashed through another window and landed outside. Now it was hand to hand fighting. They brutally fought as each of the five pulled every move he knew. Punches and kicks were given and received in excess.

Victor: Give it up! You know I'll kill you. My employer should have realized this before he spent all that money on a super shark. Turned out to be super useless.

Kowalski: The person who tried to kill us with that shark sent you? Tell us who he is!

Victor: Don't know. The guy was smart enough not to reveal his identity. My reputation precedes me. If I know who you are and you make a bad deal with me, you'll wish you were never born.

The penguins wanted to question him further, get him talking. But before they could, Victor launched himself at them with a roar. His fists and feet were flying.

Meanwhile, Marlene woke up. She realized that she had been drugged and understood their reasoning for it. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to yell at them for it. She was still woozy as she stumbled out of Victor's bed. She grabbed on to the handle of a wardrobe to steady herself and accidentally opened it. What was inside awakened her instantly. She rushed off to find the penguins.

The flames were starting to burn hotter, higher, and faster as they ate up the building. The combatants were moving up to the shelves as the floor was becoming unsafe. Suddenly Marlene was beside the penguins.

Marlene: Victor is the killer! I saw his closet full of the killer's stuff!

Skipper: Welcome to the party Dollface!

Victor: Is everyone caught up now? Good. Now Marlene, why don't you join me? I can be so much better a man than Skipper.

Marlene: You're no man, you're a monster.

Victor: Why you little…

He launched a punch towards her but Skipper took it for her. She became enraged.

Marlene: Paws off my man!

This brightened Skipper up. He was Marlene's man again. And right now Victor had her by the throat. Skipper punched Victor hard, sending him spinning.

Skipper: Paws off my woman!

Marlene was equally cheered. Things were finally starting to return to normal.

Skipper: I'll take care of Victor, the rest of you leave and call the police.

Marlene took more convincing but left with the others. As much as they wanted to, they wouldn't disobey their leader. As they reached the exit and rushed through, Marlene paused. She wasn't going to run while Skipper was in danger. She turned around and went back for Skipper while flames sealed the last remaining exit. It turns out Skipper wasn't doing so well. Victor had gotten up and turned the fight in his favor. He currently had Skipper pinned and was choking him. Marlene came out of nowhere and tackled Victor. He was just as surprised as Skipper was. Together the couple fought Victor until they had him backed up against an edge. What they didn't sense was the fire weakening the shelf. All of them standing close to the edge was too much weight. The shelf tipped. Skipper clung to the edge while Marlene held on to him while Victor held onto her. The floor was nearly completely on fire.

Victor: You will not take away my victory!

Victor tried to climb up them but Skipper hoisted them up and shook Victor off. He tried to grab the ledge but it was too weak and it splintered in his grasp. It was surprise, of all the emotions, that filled Victor's face as he fell. He truly believed that it was impossible for him to lose. He turned to look into the fire as he fell into it. Marlene and Skipper allowed themselves a hug before jumping out a window. The building collapsed shortly after.

About a half hour later, Skipper and Marlene were sitting together alone. The police had arrived and the penguins told them everything that had happened. An official report had been filed and all of Victor's things were collected. Kowalski had requested custody. He wanted to study Victor's weapons and use them to improve the penguin's arsenal.

Marlene: So are we back together?

Skipper: Yes we are.

Marlene: Good. Everything's back to normal.

Skipper: Normal for us that is.

_One month later…_

Skipper breathed deeply. He had seen a lot of battles in his life, faced a lot of tough missions. And surely those last couple of months was no cakewalk either. But he believed he was about to face his most difficult task to date. He steadied himself and went out to meet Marlene. They were walking along and just talking, letting the August sun warm them. Skipper stopped and leaned against an enclosure's fence.

Skipper: I was thinking about our relationship.

Marlene: What about it?

Skipper: I was thinking how physically, we weren't meant for each other. We could never have children, even getting intimate is complicated. We are two completely different animals.

Marlene: So?

Skipper: That's what I thought. We love each other greatly, enough to transcend our physical differences. That's why I thought I'd ask you.

Skipper then tried as hard as a penguin could to get down on one knee.

Skipper: Marlene will you marry me?

It took but one second of thought for her to respond. She grabbed him tight and whispered in his ear one joyous word.

Marlene: Yes!


	9. Epilouge Type Thingy

_Yet another month later…_

After Skipper had proposed and Marlene accepted, everyone had been busy planning the wedding. The date had been set for one month later. Within all the busy planning, another issue popped up that added to their work. Kitsune had come to live with them. It was hectic trying to accommodate her while planning a full scale wedding within a month. But they didn't complain, they were happy to have her. Her team had realized that Rico was the only one that she could relate to, so they hacked the zoo's computer and had her shipped to New York. Kitsune wasn't very social but she was honored to be a part in planning the wedding. The time grew shorter and soon it came to be the big day. Cupid was Marlene's maid of honor while Kowalski was Skipper's best man. Marlene and Skipper's respective families were flown in for the occasion. After much anticipation, the ceremony began. It was beautiful, majestic, and overly emotional. When Skipper and Marlene said their vows and exchanged rings, it could only be described as magical by some of the onlookers. The reception was much less cosmopolitan. It started off nice but turned into quite the party. King Julien manned the boom box and let off some funky tunes. The party went on into the night and started to burn out. It ended when the happily married couple left on their honeymoon. Private, Kowalski, and Rico flew Skipper and Marlene to a private island that Skipper had rented. Apparently Victor had quite a high price on his head, two million dollars! He had been linked to major crime sprees all over the world and thus his bounty had increased substantially. The penguins had evenly divided the reward money amongst each other. With a half of a million dollars, Skipper got a nice little place.

Marlene: I see how you got the island but I don't understand the private jet.

Skipper: I cashed in on a favor an old compadre owed me.

Marlene: I bet you sure have a lot more secrets from your past.

Skipper: Not to worry Dollface, anything that won't compromise security or start a war, I will tell you. I won't ever keep a secret from you unless it's absolutely necessary.

The plane landed and the couple exited with their luggage. Skipper carried Marlene into a nice beach house bridal style. They reached the bedroom. Marlene knew what was going to happen but she wasn't sure how to start. Skipper had been with a few different girls on his voyages with the Antarctic Navy, but this was her first time. Skipper held her and looked deep into her eyes. She saw the love and everything else that made Skipper who he was. He brought her into a passionate kiss and that was all she needed. They fell onto the bed and consummated their marriage. They stopped a few hours later and knew now more than ever that nothing would ever tear them apart. They decided to take a walk on the beach around the island. It was a small island that was maybe only a mile around. The beach house was located right in the middle. A landing strip was located on the far side. They paused to gaze at the sunset in wonder. Their attention was drawn away from the magnificent site by a scuttling sound. Rather, hundreds of scuttling sounds. They turned and jumped to their feet. Within seconds, they were surrounded by hundreds of lobsters. It wasn't long before the iconic, high pitch laugh sounded off and Dr. Blowhole came riding towards them on his segway.

Blowhole: Well, well, what have we here? My nemesis caught off his guard? Oh, this is excellent!

Skipper: Blowhole! Normally I'd beat you to the ground with my bare flippers, but not right now. I'm involved in some personal business. So why don't you just skedaddle?

Blowhole: No can do Skipper. I've finally got you right where I want you and I'm not letting you get away. Especially after those last two assassination attempts failed.

Skipper: What are you playing at?

Blowhole: Haven't you pieced it together? Who do you think paid for the aquarium? Me! Who did you think hired the greatest hit man in the world? Me! Well at least the organization that built the shark said he was the best, but it would appear they were wrong.

Skipper: What organization? Their monstrosity took many innocent lives. They have a debt to pat against us and many others.

Blowhole: I'm not telling. Now prepare to die. You know what they say; if you want it done right you have to do it yourself.

Skipper: Wait. If you let Marlene go, I'll surrender without a fight.

Blowhole: No dice. I'm not a very nice guy.

Before Blowhole could give the order for the lobsters to destroy the couple, explosions ripped through the lobsters' ranks. Skipper started attacking them in the confusion.

Blowhole: Retreat! Back to the submarine!

Skipper and Marlene chased the lobsters and their master to the other side of the island where a submarine was parked just offshore. The lobsters were attempting to board it when two more explosions sunk it. Blowhole was thrown into the water from the force of the impact and was momentarily stunned. He regained control and swam away. Moments later, the private jet landed and the other penguins hopped out.

Skipper: Looks like we had someone watching us.

Kowalski: Are you two alright?

Skipper: We're just fine thanks to your intervention. Those were some nice shots with the air to ground missiles, by the way.

Kowalski: It was actually Private who did it sir.

Skipper: Excellent shooting Private.

Private: Thank you Skipper.

Skipper: Now I want to now, how did you know when to come? I would have noticed if you all had been circling.

Kowalski: Correct Skipper. We were not up in the air until recently. We were at a nearby island monitoring yours with radar equipment.

Skipper: I hope you weren't monitoring too closely.

Kowalski: Of course not. Everything that went on inside the house was left alone. We stuck to watching the nearby waters and air space. As soon as Blowhole's submarine came into the area, we took off to intercept him.

Marlene: That's nice and all but I have some private matters to take care of with Skipper.

Marlene started dragging Skipper towards the beach house. Skipper was confused at first but quickly caught on and went with her.

Skipper: That's right; we have some important matters to discuss so you all just get going.

Kowalski: That's strange. Skipper usually briefs all of us about important matters. What could he and Marlene be talking abou… (Private whispers in his ear) Oh, right. Let's, um, get going then.

The next three months were busy for the penguins. After Skipper and Marlene returned from their honeymoon, they settled into their new home life. And what a new life it was. A few days after their return, the penguins were approached by an agent of the Department of Defense. His name was Tyler and he was a gangly looking turtle who looked like he would rather be behind a desk than talking to them in person. He was there to offer them jobs.

Tyler: You don't defeat one of the most wanted criminals in the world and not get recognized for it. The DOD has deemed you valuable assets. We would like you to work directly for us.

Skipper: Details?

Tyler: Most of it is classified but I can tell you a few things. You will be participating in some of the most sensitive and top secret military assignments around the world. You will combat terrorism, assassinate individuals threatening national security, and all the other stuff you would imagine secret agents do. You will get to keep your current job as well. You will receive pay for both but ours will be significantly higher. What do you say?

Skipper: Let me consult my team.

The four penguins huddled up and discussed the matter. They took a quick vote on it and give the results to Tyler.

Skipper: We're in.

Tyler: Excellent. This briefcase I'm giving you will open in exactly four hours. It will give you all the instructions you need to get to your briefing. See you at the Pentagon.

The penguin's new job gave them even more money. With their new funds they built an entire level beneath their HQ. Part of it was given to Skipper and Marlene for their own personal home besides their habitats. The other rooms they filled with all sorts of things. There was a command center, a game room, a theater, etc. They hadn't touched the room Victor had stayed in. True they had gone in with the police and turned all his things over to evidence, but other than that it was untouched. They planned to do something with it at some point. The biggest thing to happen was that Private and Cupid got engaged. They were to be wed on Christmas Day. It was now December of 2010. The life of the zoo's inhabitants was going good and there was an upcoming wedding to look forward to. They thought it was smooth sailing from here on out, with no more major adventures that would change their lives. But things rarely work out like we plan. The penguins could sense it. There was one more adventure that would change how they lived. But that's a story for another time. For now life is unchanged.

Skipper: Life is good you know, almost picture perfect. It's as if someone wrote it this way.

Me: They're on to me! (Leaps from computer to escape pod)

The End

Author's Note: Well guys these last two updates sure took awhile. I've been pretty busy but school is out now. I'll have plenty of time to write. I just got to not be lazy. To clear up any confusion, yes this is part of a trilogy. The three events of the trilogy alter the penguins' lives drastically with such things such as marriages, new characters, and deaths. After the trilogy, nothing extremely major happens. We just follow their adventures after the trilogy. Kind of like how there's a movie where something big happens to somebody and a TV series follows it. And if you notice I'm keeping it in the time frame I originally wrote it in. We'll be caught up eventually, though. I'm not doing a really good job of explaining this but I hope it cleared up some confusion. And last but not least I want to thank my reviewers. I enjoyed the positive reviews. I didn't much care for the ones containing constructive criticism but I've never taken critique well. But thanks anyways. My stories pale in comparison with others on the site but you take time to invest in the story and tell me what I could do to make it better. Thanks again and hope to see you soon.


End file.
